


Table for 47

by fridarules, naniquena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Sex, Cook Gabriel, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Director Sam Winchester, Everyone is a switcher, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Relationship Discussions, Stage manager Castiel, Team Free Love Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena
Summary: "The cast party is in the restaurant you work at, could we get a table for 47 please? "Sam called Angelicus and Loki took the reservation on one condition. Make the reservation himself, after the kitchen closed, directly to him.Meanwhile Dean and Castiel are working on their relationship.





	1. Reservation and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I read this Prompt a few months ago  
> Prompt: The cast party is in the restaurant you work at, could we get a table for 47 please? AU  
> Here it is. http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/142259353515/the-cast-party-is-in-the-restaurant-you-work-at
> 
>  
> 
> I need to thanks Jen Bo Epp http://jean-bo-peep.tumblr.com/ and http://dailyau.tumblr.com/ for it.  
> So thanks

                                                   

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Angelicus. This is Loki, how may I help you?” The clear voice over the phone, so professional, made Sam smile nervously.

 “Hi! It’s Sam from the theatre two blocks down the road” Sam said politely but sounding distracted at the same time.

 “Hey, Sam! What can I do for you?” the man on the phone cheerfully asked.

 “I… you’ll think I’m joking but I promise I’m serious. I got an odd request….” Sam sheepishly trailed off.

 “We’ve been managing this resto for a while now, Sam, trust me, nothing surprises me anymore. Shoot!” the voice confidently said.

 With a snort aimed at the weird man on the other side of the line, Sam replied, “I need a table for 47, tomorrow night around 9.30.”

 “A table for seven it is, then.” Loki said already putting down the reservation.

 “No, Loki, not for seven… I said, forty seven, as in almost fifty.” Sam held his breath, waiting for the information to sink into the man’s head.

 “Err… I… I have only fifty seats, Sam. I don’t think I can…” Loki began to mumble.

 “No, Loki. No, please. You have to do something, man! I forgot to call in advance and the invitations have already been sent and my boss is gonna kill me and-and-and we love your place and if we can’t go there my brother will bitch non stop because he is a pie-freak and he thinks yours is amazing,” Sam, panic attack mode ON, didn’t seem to be able to stop talking, basically also forgetting that the restaurant had changed management a few months ago and he hadn’t had time to eat there yet, “and my BFF will kick my ass because your burgers are hilarious and my brother’s BF will be sad because he loves your chilli… please please say you can make it! Please please please.” At this point Sam stopped his babbling to breathe so Loki took the chance to jump in with a question.

 “Wait, Dean-o’s your brother?” Loki bursted a laugh.

 “Yeah. How did you know?” Sam confusedly asked.

 “Oh, I just know, Dean and pie go together like hand and glove! I guess that makes you the Gigantor!” Loki joked.

 “Yeah… well, Sam _Gigantor_ Winchester at your orders” replied amusedly wondering who the hell was that and where he knew them from.

 “Okay, Sam. I think I’ll manage to get the restaurant basically closed for your.. Uhm... party. It’ll cost you, though.” The tone in Loki’s voice gave Sam the chills.

 “How much?” Sam offered.

 “What?” Loki asked, confused for a second, “Oh, nonono, no money involved”

 “No money, uh? Okay, so what then?” At this point Sam was a bit too distressed so he decided to play along to get what he needed.

 “Lemme explain, kid. First, you come over here today to make the reservation effective and I’ll explain what the extra cost entitles. We’ll talk about how the catering will be handled and then we’ll see how the rest goes for us.”

 “We’ll see? What’s there to see? What us?” Sam all but snapped.

 “Well… If you wanna know, I’d advise you to come over quickly.” Loki teased.

 “Okay,” Sam breathed out before he could talk himself out of it “what time?”

 “Uhm, around midnight should be fine.” the man on the phone said without a hint of doubt.

 “Midn…” Sam hesitated, “Seriously? Midnight?”

 “It’s when my shift ends, Samalam, and being the cook I can’t take breaks during dinner time… which starts in... five minutes.” the funny guy said after a brief pause to, Sam guessed, check his watch.

 Sam had a couple of questions, like why does the cook make decisions over reservations or why he’s got the power to, pretty much, close the restaurant for a private party within a 24 hours notice and don’t let him get started on why he was making nicknames for him. He won’t voice them, though, for the sake of the reservation favour he’ll hold his doubts for another day.

 “Fair enough, Loki, I’ll be there 12 sharp.” Sam checked his watch and took mental note of the logistics of attending to a midnight date, because that’s what it sounded like, working in a theatre in performance night.

 There was a tone of amusement in the man’s voice when he answered, “Good, you’re gonna love it. See you then, Sammy.”

 “It’s Sam.” Sam corrected automatically.

 “Not for me, baby.” and Sam could actually hear the man’s smirk over the phone.

 Sam snorted, amused as well, “Okay, Loki. See ya.”

 

* * *

 

Samuel Winchester hung up the phone with a perplexed expression, unable to take his eyes away from it. Brought back to reality by his friend’s giggle at his back, he turned around and smiled brightly.

 “Oh, Jess! Guess what, I got the reservation, but” he ventured a quick glance at the phone and then back to his friend, “I… uh, I think I also got a date with a stranger”

 She passed by in front of him to succumb on the sofa, head tilted back, tiredly pressing her palm hills over her eyes, the final stages of the play taking its toll on her at last. At her friend trailing off, she sat upright and gave him an amused look.

 “Who and why… spill it, Winchester.” Jess leaned her elbows on her knees and gave him a childish wink.

 With a roll of his eyes, Sam answered rather embarrassed, “Loki from the restaurant, it was his… condition, for making the reservation.”

 Sam was startled by his friend for a second time in a few minutes, her giggling even harder than before, she jumped on her feet and, taking Sam’s hands on hers, she looked up at him as if searching for acknowledge, but she found nothing but a goofy smile.

 “Wow… you really have no clue who’s Loki, do you?” she seemed actually disbelievingly shocked.

 “Not a single one… nope… nuh huh.” Sam let go Jess hands and leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets and shrugging a bit too casually, “Should I?”

 Jess bite her lower lip and there was a mischievous light in her eyes. She leaned against the dresser and looked at him suspiciously. Sam scowled at her, frown knitted in defiance.

 “What?!” Sam spatted angrily, making Jess lose her composure with a snort that broke her casual pose, bending her in half with the effort of refraining a laughter.

 “Nothin’” she replied once she could get her cool appearance back.

 For a second Sam felt this pretty, blonde, naughty girl was his brother in drag. Dude, seriously, how could there be two people in the world with the ability to make him feel exasperated. Obviously it also had to do with all the stress of the reservation mess and the date he ended up agreeing to because…. Why? Why did he agree to date the weird guy? Sam doubted Loki would have called off the reservation if he had declined meeting him after his shift to, let’s say, ‘wrap up the details’. So why then?

 Sam had felt lonely lately, he had dated a couple of girls in the past few years but it inevitably had ended in disaster or just had not been interesting at all. Not that the sex had been bad, far from it, it had left Sam dizzy and sated every time. At an emotional level, though, those relationships had not been even remotely as satisfying. He was not that young anymore, he was barely 26 but he felt older, sometimes even older than Dean -not that it was a difficult when your older brother decides to act childish almost constantly- and he needed something else, something more.

 Sam shook his head to clear his mind from all the depressing thoughts and, when his vision focused on the reality again, he found Jess with her head tilted, eyes narrowed like trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

 With a lopsided smile he closed the distance until he was basically hovering over her. Anyone else would have been intimidated by his size, broad shoulders and strong jaw and chastising tone of voice … “Jessica Moore. I know you know something and you _will_ tell me. Right. Fucking. Now.”

 Ok, this might have gotten complicated if they were not such good friends, but they’ve known each other since freshman year and she knew he was nothing more than an oversized puppy. So she shamelessly shrugged, unimpressed at her friend’s attempt of inflicting fear in her bones.

 “Oh,” she grinned, “I know plenty but I won’t say a single thing.” Teasing Sam have always been fun, all the expressions flipping through his face one after another, painting every feeling and he couldn’t even help it. Jess found that adorable.

 Sam stumbled backwards, letting himself fall on the couch which he just knew was right there. Fortunately, he was right. All too tall to fit comfortably on the regular size piece of wood and fabric, he sprawled on it and leaned his head over the back of the couch, eyes fixed on the ceiling, suddenly too tired. Jess felt sorry for him… almost.

 “C’mon, Jess… don’t be like that” He wined.

 “What if I give you a hint. Would that help?” She offered.

 “Jess. Tell me or…” Sam started to threaten but stopped himself at the amused look on his friend’s face.

 “I guess I better not, after all… I think I’ll let you find out by yourself. But. Here’s a piece of advice you should really take at heart, Winchester.” She sat on the couch arm, just barely a few inches from him and palmed his face affectionately, “Under no circumstance must you let your brother or Cas know that you have a date or with whom. Trust me, you don’t want them to know, not at least until you know who are you dating.”

 Sam looked at her with marvel and something unreadable, something old flickered to the surface, something they felt a lifetime ago… but no, that was dead and their friendship had become more and more important with the years so, none of that.

 A wicked smile broke in his lips instead and he winked at her. “Oh, Jess, you evil thing…” he trailed off as she lifted to her feet and, shooking her hair she winked back.

 “And that’s why you love me so much.” She turned to look at herself in the mirror, correcting her lipstick, suddenly locking eyes with him on the mirror she stated, “ _The Jess_ has spoken, you must do as instructed.”

 With an amused snort, Sam got up and opened the door, “Get out now, _The Jess_. Go to rehearsal or Crowley will kick your pretty round ass.”

 

* * *

 

Three blocks separated the theatre from Sam and Dean’s apartment. They lived in an old building, fresh in Summer time but damn cold in Winter, the plumbing had some problems and the walls were not as thick as expected but the neighbours were nice families and made them feel at home. It was a good place for them.

 For an eternity they’d been moving around the country almost constantly. When they were children it was because of their father’s job. John Winchester was a salesman and they moved from city to city, as he was relocated and they never felt attached to any place in particular. They had never had the time to get to really know the neighbours or to make lasting friendships. Of course they would find children with their same interests in each school, the Winchester kids were never parias, far from that, Dean had always been charming and Sam had been a nerdy cutie. So of course they made friends in every city. They just didn’t get to keep them after they’d left. That was the main reason their Uncle Bobby was relieved when they called after their father died, to give him their new address, of course they’d stay together. That made Bobby happy. A place to call home had been the only thing he ever wanted for them.

 For someone who’s not even sure if he was about to be taken out on a date, Sam pondered a lot about what to wear. He got into the apartment around eleven and, thirty minutes later, he was still standing in the middle of the dressing room in his boxers. He scanned the wardrobe for something suitable to wear, nothing too fancy but neither too careless; he wanted to give a good impression without looking too eager. Partly because he was nervous about the night ahead but mostly because should Dean somehow get to know about this, he’d never shut up about what a pretty princess Sam was.

 Fifteen minutes into wardrobe scanning, Sam realized how little of Dean’s clothes were still at their apartment and an idea rushed to his mind, Dean must have been moving into Castiel’s apartment one piece of clothing at a time. Also where there used to be two or three sleepovers a week, now there were five or six. That brought the odd realization that if they weren’t working together then Sam wouldn’t be seeing Dean at all… in fact, Sam could count with the fingers of a single hand the times he’s seen his older brother outside the theatre in the past few weeks.

 When the epiphany settled in Sam’s brain, he realized that it was a good thing, after all, because even if his heart sank a little because he loved his brother and missed his presence, Jess’ plan-wise, his absence was perfect…. He would be able to follow her advice with minimum risk.

 Sam took some outfits out of the wardrobe and placed them over the bedspread. With his hands in jar, worrying his lower lip, he analyzed the possible combinations. He’s not a fashionista but he wanted to look good… for no reason in particular. None at all.

 The trousers were the most difficult piece to choose. Skinny jeans were off the table (he’s tall enough, no need to look even taller, thank you), baggy jeans seemed to say ‘I don’t care enough’,  so he finally picked a pair of jeans that Jess had always said that makes his ass look perfect. They were his favorite designer jeans, made to say that the person put some effort into dressing but not too much. Tired of losing time choosing clothes like a teenage girl, he went bold and chose a tighter than life black v-neck T-shirt. No matter what he’d choose to wear he’ve always known what his best asset was, so he checked his hair in the mirror and, satisfied with it, he took his wallet and headed out.

 Ten minutes to midnight and he was on his way to his… date? Was this a date? Probably. Was he nervous? A bit. Thrilled? Definitely. With all those feelings swirling up in his head, he suddenly found himself in front of the restaurant wondering how the hell he got there. Hadn’t he just like two minutes ago been at his own front door? Sam shook his head to clear it and cleared his throat, preparing himself to face Loki… who Sam had no idea what he looked like, so he hoped the guy knew him.

 Five minutes past midnight and he knew he was being impatient, but years of theatre plays made him very OCD about punctuality, and he couldn’t help feeling anxious. He peered through the window and squinted his eyes to have a better view finding mostly empty tables. He looked at his watch and decided to get in, he was tired of waiting and if he had to wait any longer he as might be doing it with something strong in his hand.

 He was greeted by a nice young woman, whose tag read Kali, and very politely stopped him right there by the door. “Sir, sorry. The restaurant is closed” she said while scanning him from head to toes with hungry eyes, Sam snorted a little when she bite her lower lip and added in suggestive voice while tracing a path with her red fingernail over his chest, “I’ll be out in fifteen” and winked at him.

 Sam cleared his throat, ready to let out a witty comment but decided against. The girl was nice but he had a plan… or rather Loki had a plan for him. _Whatever_.

 “Yeah, I… uhm, I’m looking for Loki. I have a meeting with him. I’m Sam Winchester.” he introduced himself with an apologetic smile.

 Kali leaned a little bit closer and almost whispered, “No good comes out of a midnight meeting with anyone… especially Loki. You’ve been warned” she let out a little laugh at his shocked face and, smiling, nodded at the seat by the bar inviting Sam to take it and promptly disappeared behind the kitchen door to reappear thirty seconds later. “He apologizes… oh, who am I kiddin’, _I_ apologize for _him_ , something came up in the kitchen or with the crew or something like that… he’ll be here in…” she rolled her eyes at, apparently, herself before continuing, “well, Loki’s Loki, he’ll be here when he feels like it. You want a whisky…” She offers, already on the other side of the counter, “Or maybe a beer… yeah, you look like a beer kind of guy.” she winked at him once again, confusing the hell out of Sam, “Bottle or tap?”

 “A Sam Adams, maybe?” he asked.

 “A Sam for Sam on the way!” Kali saluted and turned to bring the beer. Sam took the chance to look around. There were just one table with lingering customers, a couple locking hands and eyes in the dim light. He envied them a little. It had been so long…

 He purposely looked away discovering the place all over again after it was renovated several times in a few years. He had been here a lot of times, back when he and Dean moved into their apartment. It used to be an Italian restaurant handled by a family that also owned the apartment building they lived in, so of course they came here regularly, also eventually they became kitchen porters at this place, the first job the Winchester brothers ever had. A couple of years ago the owner died and his sons decided to sell both the restaurant and the apartment building. Dean had been working for a few years by then and had some savings, he got a loan and that’s how they ended owning their own place. It would take years to pay, but it was definitely worth.

 The restaurant had several owners in the past few years. Many types of ethnic restaurants gave the area a try… none of them succeeding. The place, no matter if changed to look stylish, high cuisine and modern, would never satisfy the regular clientele. Sure, the plates were definitely high class, and yet people wanted something else. They longed for the sense of family that they used to get as soon as they’d get into the restaurant, the way the owners seemed to know everybody’s name and what their preferences were. So at a point the restaurant closed for good. The word spread and no entrepreneur would risk open a new business there. Rumour was the place was haunted.

 Of course that was bullshit, it was just that there were enough restos and cool places around this side of the city and people, especially actors after their daily show, wanted a place to crash and have a nice meal in a homey place. A few weeks ago, the restaurant reopened and it was a great success, for the most part. There had been a going back to its origins and it was now a really nice family diner during daytime, small but good, and then at night, it’d turn into a more sophisticated resto, perfect for lovers and actors.

 Sam shook himself off his memories when Kali handed him his beer. He took it thanking her with a shy smile. Kali smiled back and leaning closer over the top of the bar, secretly excusing herself, “I’ll just go over there and ask the lovebirds to fly to their own nest… be right back, please make yourself comfortable.”

 Sam took a sip of his beer while watching Kali invite the couple to leave, offering them a couple of vouchers each for a free drink whenever they’d come back. She winked at Sam on the way to the front door, shutting it with a little too force after the couple was gone, and sighing as the she locked it. She leaned back on the door and closed her eyes for a moment, but she opened them up again as suddenly remembering Sam was there. She pushed herself off the door and walking pass Sam she started clearing the table.

 While sipping his beer, Sam took the chance to do some Facebook surfing with the nickname of the funny man wondering what he’d look like. Didn’t have to browse much, though, because a gorgeous funny short man bursted out of the kitchen door and brightened the place with only his smile. Sam looked puzzled at first and then amused by the guy’s fashion choices. Loki confidently walked towards Sam, growing in size with each step, despite his terrible red skinny jeans and his impossibly yellow T-shirt.

 Wiggling his eyebrows and smirking he greeted, “Hi, Samosa.” he eyed Sam from head to toes and leaned closer whispering with a wink, “I’m Loki, God of Mischief”

 Sam, unable to keep the straight face, finally bursted into laughter, “Gabriel… man, I should have known… you are Loki… sounds about right.” he said shaking his head slightly to show a disapproval he didn’t feel.

 “The one and only” Gabe joked, “Alive and kicking.” he grinned as he took Sam’s hand.

 “How… how did you get to work here? I thought you were in California…”

 “Yeah, well… there was a, uhm, little misunderstanding with my last employer and I ended up getting a good compensation… like _huge_ , so I decided to try and relive Angelicus...this place was always my favorite.”

 Sam nodded his understanding, “So you own the place…,” then _boom_! Synapsis happened and he remembered... suddenly a bit uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and muttered, “Shit, Gabe, Dean is gonna freak out.” sipping his beer trying to hide his smile but not taking his hand off of Gabe’s.

 “I’m looking forward to it, you know I’m a fan of Dean-o’s” he mischievously said.

 “Yeah, right…” Sam rolled his eyes, unable to stop the little grin of satisfaction that this odd little man seemed to provoke in him. “But anyway… how is it that Cas didn’t tell us anything?”

 Gabriel jumped on the stool next to Sam’s and leaned back, elbows on the counter at his back and left leg comfortably crossed over the right. Sam realized he’s been looking at Gabriel’s smirking face with a renewed fascination, he couldn’t remember the last time he actually saw the guy, let alone the last time they talked, but he recalled it to be an awkward moment, like something was off key and they couldn’t figure out what was causing it. Well, apparently, the tension between them had been caused by mutual attraction. Odds be damned.

 “Well, that’d be my fault, Samkins, I’ve been hiding behind the kitchen door for months now. I wanted to make this work and my business advisor pointed out that maybe my amazing true self was a bit too much for front desk and that we should give the clients time to adjust to the new management… boring stuff, really. So I asked my baby bro to spare me his boyfriend’s loving mocking… I’ve been… kinda sensitive about this, you know.”

 “I know Dean can be a pain in the ass, Gabe, but he wouldn’t do anything to harm your business.” Sam defended his brother. Who better than himself to know how insufferable his brother could be, but he also was the living proof of how big his heart was, how caring and capable of love. “And talking about business, Gabe…”

 “Ah! Straight to the point.. Not so straight I hope… The little moose has grown up, uh? This,” Gabriel points at the space between them, “isn’t over.” he reminded Sam, without missing the opportunity to wiggle suggestively his eyebrows. “But yes, since we’ve only have fifty seats, I’ll close the house for your private party.”

 “Gabe, Crowley’s not gonna pay for a private party.” Sam shook his head, half disappointed, half annoyed at his boss’ cheapness.

 “No extra charge, Samulan, I told you… it’ll cost you something else.” his facial expression changed into something unreadable for a split second, before going back to his regular cocky self. Sam wondered what was that about.

 “Okay,” Sam agreed, amused at the sandy haired man’s flirtation, “I gotta know now… what’s the cost?” he was definitely curious and, if he was honest with himself, he was also a bit excited.

 “Easy,” and Sam just knew that mischievous look in his face meant trouble, “A date for us and a heart attack for our brothers.”

 “As interesting as it sounds, I don’t think I’m drunk enough for this conversation.” Sam left his empty bottle on top of the counter.

 “I can fix that… let’s go.” Gabe jumped off his stool and held his hand out for Sam to take. “I can be a lot of fun… I’ll show you, baby” he said, smirking up at Sam.

 Sam didn’t take his hand; instead, he stood up and straightened his hair behind his ears, “Gabriel. Seriously. Please refrain from…”

 “Oh, c’mon Samo! Just a couple of beers between old friends. I say Roadhouse”

 “Yeah, well, that’d certainly give some people a heart attack.” Sam snorted at the prospect.

 “Who? I hope you don’t mean Ellen. She’s…”

 “Frightening? Fearce? Terrifying?” Sam interrupted.

 “Ding ding ding! Bingo!” Gabriel laughed out, disguising the apprehension the woman caused him.

 “Of course, my aunt can be all that, sometimes… most of the times…” Sam corrected himself.

 “Your _aunt_?” Gabriel shouted, amused and terrified at the same time. Rumours were that she held a shotgun behind the counter and Gabriel would bet it was true.

 “Yeah, she married my uncle Bobby like five years ago. Bobby Singer… my dad’s cousin.”

 “Oh!” was all Gabe could say, storing the info just in case it’d come handy sometime soon.

 “Yeah, I really know her and let me give you a piece of advice… don’t annoy her, don’t even think of trying to charm her either… she sees through shit. Just, just be yourself and she’ll treat you like family.”

 “Family? Me?” Gabe asked, incredulous.

 “Yeah, you idiot… family, you’re good enough.” Sam couldn’t help the blush creeping over his face, and he honestly didn’t care. It should have made him feel exposed, only it didn’t.

 “Only good enough? I’m hurt, Samoose, I’m hurt. We’ll have to mend that. Shall we?”

 “Yeah, let’s go. How much for the beer?” he asked as he took the wallet from his jeans back pocket.

 “Oh, man! You’re breaking my heart! I won’t charge you for that!” Gabe sounded actually offended.

 “Okay, but first round’s at the Roadhouse’s on me, then.” Sam proposed.

 “I can live with that.” Gabriel’s face relaxed again, “Now, let’s go, Moose.”

 

**

 

The night was warm and the sky starry. There were only a few blocks to the Roadhouse so Sam and Gabe walked without rush. Gabe kept talking non stop, gesturing wide and smiling wider. Sam walking slowly to allow the shorter man to follow his steps comfortably without trotting behind him. Sam never took his hands off his trousers pockets, but not because he was cold but because he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t try to hold Gabe’s hand again. He couldn’t help smiling all the way to the bar, though.

 They entered the Roadhouse and Sam went straight to the back of the bar to kiss his aunt and cousin, excusing himself to go sit on the further end of the counter. He glanced at the entrance looking for Gabe, who was still talking animatedly with a couple of friends that had intercepted him as they were just walking in. Sam held a finger at Jo, a silent request for one of his favorite brand of beer. He’ll order for Gabe when he’s finished with his friends.

Jo placed the bottle in front of him, wiping the countertop and taking a chance to talk privately with her cousin, “Him? Really, Sam? What about Dean? He’s gonna freak out!” she whispered.

 Sam shrugged, as if it was unimportant, “I know, but…” he peeked over at Gabriel and a smile crooked his lips up, “There’s something about Gabe that…” he trailed off, unable to find the right words.

 “Yeah, well… lemme know if you need any help with your caveman of a brother, call me, okay? Hell, call me anyway… I wanna see his face when you tell ‘im” she nodded above his shoulder and when he turned around to check what she meant, he saw Dean not even two feet away from him.

 Sam looked startled, for the few milliseconds that took him to react a thousand possible outcomes crossed his mind, okay, probably they were only three but still. _First_ , Dean would say hi and keep walking to wherever Cas was waiting for him, because Dean was never out without his boyfriend; _second_ , Dean would sit next to him and call out for Castiel to join them, ruining any chance to find out what this whatever he was about to have with Gabriel was; _third_ , Dean would spot Gabe over the crowd and instantly know what was going on and then Aunt Ellen would have to throw them all out because of a bar fight… their first one in years.

 What actually happened was a mix of the three scenarios. Dean looked pleased to see him finally relaxing after work. Sam was the kind of guy to go straight home after work, saving the fun night for Sundays when the next morning he could sleep in. The brothers threw their arms around each other in a hug as if they hadn’t seen each other only a couple of hours ago.

 “Hey, Dean. Dude, is that make up?” Sam crooked an eyebrow and trailed a finger across Dean’s cheek, huffing a laugh.

 “Yeah, well, Cas wanted to come to see Ellen early and took me out of the theatre before I could properly take my makeup off… I know, I’m a painted whore, aren’t I?” Dean joked, looking at himself in the mirror on the wall behind the bar. “Anyway, What you’re doing here?” he clapped Sam’s shoulder and sat next to him by the counter.

 “I’m with someone…” Sam shrugged off the question, refusing to meet his brother’s eyes and fixing them on the beer in his hands.

 Dean smirked teasingly, “Ohhhh, Sammy’s on a date!” he mocked him, “Is she gorgeous? Or is it a _he_?”

 “Definitely gorgeous and, most importantly, my type.”

 Dean turned on the stool to look around the bar, “So blond and tall…” he trailed off, glancing over the patrons finding nobody that would fit his brother’s taste in dates. “Okay, I’m guessing probably blond but not _that_ tall.”

 Sam turned on the stool too, so to look in the same direction as his brother. “Nope. Not tall. Blondish yes, but definitely not tall.” he mysteriously said, confusing Dean.

 “So… it’s a girl.” Dean said matter of factly. He knew his brother was bi, but he also knew he hadn’t dated a man since Brady, like a lifetime ago.

 “Dean…” Sam admonished him, “Stop it, okay? And beat it, dude! This is a freaking date… where’s your boyfriend?” he tried to make him leave, cursing his lucky star for taking a ride instead of helping him. Dean never stopped smirking, ready to embarrass his baby brother in front of his date, the fucker.

 “Yeah, _beat it_ ,” he mocked him, “like that’s gonna happen.” he snorts, “Cas is in the kitchen with Aunt Ellen talking something about a catering for a party he wants us to hold, dunno…”

 “Huh, I see… so you’re not gonna leave…” he trailed off, nodding acknowledging his decision to make a mess of his date. “Okay, I can play dirty too and you’re the only one to blame.” Sam smirked at Dean’s questioning look and weaving over his big brother’s shoulder he shouted to be heard over the ever growing bar noises, “Hey, baby! Come over here! Look who’s here!”

 Dean didn’t want to give Gigantor the satisfaction to turn and see who’s there, he squints mischievously like promising giving a hard time with his date, in the future he’ll think twice before hiding things from his big bro.

 “Hey, Dean-o!” Gabriel patted Dean on the back, who still refused to turn.

 “Oh no…” Dean grunted, Sam’s face of punishment well delivered was precious and Dean took a fleet second to glare at him, gritting his teeth and wanting to kill and get killed at the same time. “Oh, hell, no!" he repeated.

 “Well, he’s my type and you know it… so why not?” Sam defied him, eyebrows and lips curled up.

 Dean lost it, “But… he… Sam, he’s…” unable to articulate a full sentence he felt stupid and wanted to punch someone, if that someone was still at his back was pure luck and he wouldn’t take the blame. Sam shrugged as understanding Dean’s objection but not giving a single flying fuck. Dean moved forward to talk secretly to his brother but when he opened his mouth Dean yelled, “Sam, he’s my brother in law…” he tried to keep his voice under control but the tone rose with every syllable, “THAT’S MY FUCKING BROTHER IN LAW!” he glared back at the little man witnessing the argument, a grin in his eyes like enjoying it.

 “So what? He’s not _MY_ brother or my _nothing_. He’s your boyfriend’s brother and as far as I know that’s not illegal or taboo.” Sam said calmly, like talking to a child.

 “Jesus, Sam, he’s impossible and insufferable and obnoxious and…” Dean was in a roll and only stopped when interrupted by his baby brother’s hand on his shoulder, grounding him but far from resulting relaxing for Dean.

 Sam hovered over Dean a bit, menacing but pleading at the same time. “I like him, Dean… so, you accept it or beat it… your choice.”

 Dean stared for three seconds and left his side murmuring, “I can’t… sorry.” and rushed disappearing behind the counter where Castiel was coming out of the kitchen, “Cas! Your brother is molesting m…” Cas cupped his face and kissed him deeply, leaving Dean’s phrase incomplete.

 Gabriel joined Sam’s side at the bar, barely brushing his elbow against Sam’s arm and feeling a jolt of electricity throughout his body. It was both refreshing and intimidating, promising and scary and everything in between. “I love that about you, Sammy.” Gabriel said, leaning to the left to whisper as they watched Dean visibly relax and smile into Castiel’s mouth.

 “What?” Sam chuckled, “My ability to mess with my brother’s head?”

 “Yeah, that too,” Gabriel asked Jo for two beers by pointing at Sam’s empty bottle with one hand and lifting two fingers of the other. “But I meant that you always find a way to have your way, you do end up on your two feet and… wait,” he squinted as reliving the previous scene between Dean and Sam, “You told him you liked me?” a huge grin spread over his face.

 “Yeap”

 “Nuh, you were just messing with Dean…” Gabriel stated, wary, unable to believe this was actually happening. Truth be told, he had decided to play his cards with Sam, who he had had a crush since Cassie had started dating Dean, about a lifetime ago. He never thought the charming goofy boy would feel the same.

 “I was,” Gabe almost had a heartattack when Sam paused to take a swig of his beer, “but every word I said is true.” Sam finished with a fond smile when he noticed the confused look on the shorter man’s face, he huffed a laugh and, rolling his eyes, he tugged him closer by the hand, grabbing his chin and lifting Gabriel’s face up, caressing his bottom lip with his thumb. Sam’s look in the eyes were dreamy and decided.

 “I, uhmff, I… I don’t…” Gabe mumbled, incoherent, taken by absolute surprise. “Dimples…” he finally said, confusing the hell out of Sam if his eyes narrowing were any indication, “You’ve got dimples. Beautiful perfect dimples,” finally finding words that made sense when put together in a sentence, “they’re the only rival to your smile, Sammy… I wanna see that smile all day long.” Gabriel’s hand landed over Sam’s, still on Gabe’s cheek.

 Sam chuckled, hovering over Gabriel’s face he lowered his face until he could take the guy’s earlobe between his teeth, biting it gently and feeling satisfied when his date shivered under his advance. Gabriel whimpered and moved his head to the right to give Sam more room for his… ministrations.

 He kissed behind his earlobe and whispered, “You know, Gabe. I’ve always hated people calling me Sammy but you… you calling me that is doing things to me.” Gabriel moaned loudly careless of the fact that they’re standing in the middle of the bar, he tried then to move his face and kiss the hell out of Sammy, but he tightened his hold of his face.

 “Oh, no, no, no, Gabe,” he breathed out and chuckled at Gabriel’s pout, “Not yet, you owe me like three beers before that.”

 Gabriel groaned, frustrated but amused, “You are a cruel man, Sam Winchester.”

 Sam let go of Gabriel’s face to grab back his beer, trying to control his huge grin to be able to drink, “Oh, you have no idea… no fucking idea.”

 “Shit,” Gabe took his own beer and sipped, looking himself in the mirror embarrassed to see he was blushing like a teen. “You’re trying to kill me, right?”

 Sam looked to his right, moving only his head and shrugged, “Probably.” he winked smirking.

 “Right. Let’s grab those beers and sit on the booth at the back” he took his beer and Sam’s and headed to the table, “The sooner we finish those three beers you want, the sooner I’ll take you to my bed.”

 They sat facing each other, Sam’s long legs touching Gabe’s knees. “Who d’you think I am? I don’t fuck in the first date… you have to earn that.”

Gabriel looked up at Jo who was ready to take their order. “Kill me.” he deadpanned making Jo snort a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us. We love every comment. And we love you back.
> 
> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.


	2. Crew party and a proposal

“Gabriel, I must tell you, I’ve been up since 9AM and I’m tired as hell but this is the best time I had in years.” Sam said after three hours of beers and chat, phone numbers exchange, and yawning despite trying hard not to. “I really wish I could stay longer but I can’t, let me walk you home.” he proposed holding his hand out to Gabriel, helping him stand up and never really letting it go again. They walked out of the bar after waving good bye to Ellen and Jo, walking slowly towards Gabe’s apartment. At first it was weird, being a 26 years old man holding hands with another man, a gesture so intimate, so damn cute, and also a proxy for the make out he wanted to get involved in. Sam felt a need to kiss him, it was so strong that it was almost physical, a strange feeling at this stage of _who-the-hell-knows-what-we-are_ and yet so right. Maybe next time, because Sam definitely wanted another time, they could kiss or fuck on top of one of his restaurant tables… whatever happened first.

 “Well, Sambo, here we are.” they stopped three blocks away and Sam looked confusedly at the place.

 “You live in the restaurant?” Sam asked hesitantly.

 “What?” Gabe took a quick look at his back and to the front of the Angelicus, snorting, “of course not! I live in the back. There’s a big big apartment in the back and that’s where I live,” and then he nervously added, “You wanna see it?”

 “Oh, I had totally forgotten about that apartment…” Sam felt stupid, he had worked here for many years, how could he forgot about that?, “Look, I really would like to but I’m too tired… maybe another day… okay?”  he took Gabriel’s chin up and leaned in to brush his lips from Gabe’s ear through his cheek to place a gentle kiss in the corner of his mouth. He lingered there for a few seconds, brushing his thumb over Gabriel’s lower lip, both men sighing. “See you tomorrow after the play, thanks for tonight.”

Sam straightened to leave but Gabriel was fast, he pushed himself on tip toes and grabbed Sam collar and captured his lips in a desperate, eager kiss. The built up of the night finally striking them like a lightning bolt.

 Sam, fighting his own urges, broke the kiss, but couldn’t help to keep grinding, “Shit, I know my body says otherwise,” his hips thrusting up against Gabe’s on its own accord, “but it’s 4AM and I gotta be up tomorrow by at least 10,” he cupped Gabriel’s face, “Goodbye.” he pecked him, quickly and soft, releasing him and turning around to leave before convincing himself to stay.

Gabriel wailed at the loss of contact, craving for the warmth of Sam’s body, his smell and the tenderness of his kisses. He barely managed to say, “See you tomorrow, Sammy.”

 

* * *

 

Sam’s long legs helped him to make half a block in about a minute, he was trying to regain control over the pounding of his heart, the dizziness of his head, the twitch of his cock trapped in his pants and suffering the brush of the fabric with every step taken. He was so blind by the need and arousal that he almost tripped when his phone beeped.

 

G: “Miss me?”

S: “Dude, I saw you like 30 seconds ago!”

G: “U R no fun, Winchester”

S: “Oh u know nothing, Novak. N.O.T.H.I.N.G”

G: “Come back and show me”

S: “Gabe, it’s late”

G: “But I miss you”

S: “Don’t rush things, Gabe. We got a lot of time ahead of us”

G: “No, we don’t. I’m too old”

S: “Dude, you’re only four years older”

G: “I’ll turn 30 in three months, you won’t like me anymore”

S: “I’ll like you alright, Gabe. I’m safe at home. C ya tomorrow”

G: “Sweet dreams of me, Sammy”

 

* * *

 

Crowley bursted into Sam’s office with the force of a hurricane, the door cracklin under the force of his rage slamming it shut as if to seal it for good. Sam closed his laptop leaving the final notes on the crew review for later, maybe the next day or week, depending whether Fergus would become a massive ball ache, or relax and give him time to deliver his final report. Right that moment, he just stood there, arms akimbo and impatiently tapping his foot. Sam guessed he wanted to say something… probably.

“Fergus, what can I do for you?” Crowley didn’t answer, he just crooked an eyebrow and waited, Sam mentally rolled his eyes and did his best to stay cool, “If you’re here for the report, it’ll be delivered in time, three days from today as expected. If you’re worried about the wrap up party, relax… Angelicus has reserved his restaurant for the whole cast and crew, they’ll be closing the restaurant for us, no extra charge.” Sam announced proudly, he didn’t need to let his boss know the details.

“Right…” Fergus said, disdain tainting his british accent, “The owner likes our play so much that he’ll gladly lose money closing the restaurant for us.”

 Sam took a relaxing breath before answering, these were the last few days of their contract and after that Crowley had decided to move back to Scotland so he’ll have to put up with his shit.  

“Look, I know the owner, okay? It’s Castiel’s brother.” Sam informed opening his laptop once again.

“Casteel?” the Scotsman said struggling with his tongue to get the right pronunciation of the odd name.

“Castiel,” corrected Sam, “our stage manager? C’mon, you yell at him almost twice a week. Dean’s boyfriend? You know Dean, right? Our lead actor?” sighing at the blank look on Crowley’s eyes, he tried to describe his brother’s boyfriend, “Cas, he’s tall, messy dark hair and big blue eyes?”

“Oh! _Clarence_!”

“Yeah, well, that’s what Meg calls him. My brother doesn’t like that, though. His name is Castiel.”

“Yes, well, whatever, as long as the reservation is effective and it saves me some bucks you can call him whatever you want. Now go and… go and do whatever is that you do…”

Sam looked up from his seat on his own desk at his own office, incredulous. “Er… this is my office.” a chuckle escaped his lips, “you still don’t know what I do here, right?”

Crowley snorted, resting importance to whatever job the tall guy in front of him did every day. “Who cares” he repeated.

“Right, because being the director of the show is not important at all.”

“Oh Moose, once we premiered your job ended.” he said dismissively. “My head is set in the important things, of course I forgot about you, you’re nothing more than a glorified rehearsal aide. You think you’ve got rid of me? I renewed my contract so you’re stuck with me”

“Whatever makes you happy, Fergus. As long as the paychecks keep coming, I don’t care. I renewed my contract for five more years too, so we’re stuck together for at least six more plays.”

“Blimey,” Crowley huffs out, “Now get out and do whatever you’re paid for.” he dismissed Sam, looking impatiently at him when he wasn’t moving away.

“Fergus, once again, this is _my_ office. Please come with me, I’m locking the room. Safety reasons, you know.” he gestured his arm out of the door and waited for his boss to leave before actually locking the door.

Once outside Sam’s office, Fergus found someone else to bug so Sam took a few seconds to do some breathing relaxation exercises before facing the last day of the play. He knew pranks will be in order and everyone will basically go crazy. It was his job as a director to control the damage and keep it to the minimum or Crowley will be pissed off and it’ll be Sam’s head on a platter.

 

* * *

 

On his walk to the back of the stage, Sam found everyone working properly, adjusting cords, checking the sound and the lights, the prop department had everything ready to hand out to the actors, all in all it was a well controlled mess, everyone knowing exactly what to do with what and when. He then heard a hysterical laughter on the back of the stage, right behind the wings. He resolutely fastened his step and interrupted the gossiping among some of the walk-on actresses. They paid the courtesy to stop laughing when he got closer but they couldn’t help but continue to giggle and looking at each other like sharing a fascinating secret.

Sam had to take a few seconds to refrain from yelling like a maniac, the last play was always a mess and it stressed him to no end.

“Girls, I don’t care what you do to my brother as long as you do it _after_ the play. I want this performance to be PERFECT. That means that if something happens to him or to the set it’ll be _your_ heads rolling. Capice?”

He was about to keep walking when a grunt was heard at his back, he turned back at the girls to find Ruby scorning at him, upset and petulant, “You’re no fun, Winchester.”

“Whatever, Rubs, anything you do will reflect on me and Crowley will blame me, but it’s not gonna be _my_ head rolling so boohoo.!”

“But Sammy,” Charlie looked at him with pitiful look in her eyes, “It’s the last performance, it’s our duty to…”

“Oh, Red,” Sam interrupted her, “you think your puppy face will ever work on _me_? I have a PhD on them.” he had to wait for the girls to stop laughing to continue, “Look, I know it’s the last show and pranks are a must. I don’t mind if you wanna put a spider in his dressing room or change his scotch for water but anything involving physical harm, or prop or costumes damage are out of the question.” his tone final seemed to sink into the girls’ heads. He did move away now, not without turning back to them for a second, “Behave.”

 

* * *

 

“Sammy!” Dean screamed to call his brother’s attention when he was passing the dressing rooms.

“Hey! What can I do for you, _leading man_?” Sam greeted him sarcastically.

“They’re planning something…” he pulled his baby brother inside his room and glancing around he closed the door giving Sam a meaningful look.

“Not anymore.” Sam reassured him.

“Bullshit. I know they are… we have to strike back” he resolutely said.

“No. No fucking way. I just threatened them not to do anything before the show ends, we’re not gonna break that threat ourselves. Maybe afterwards, we could even ask Gabe to help, dude’s a master for this shit.”

“Forget it, Sam,” Dean scowled, “I don’t want Gabe taking any part of _anything_. No, thank you but NO.”

“Dude, enough! What’s your problem with Gabe?” Sam’s usual easy demeanor suddenly dried up.

“Uhm, I don’t know, Sam.” Dean sat on the stool in front of the dresser and started applying his makeup, “He’s obnoxious and loves teasing me. There’s not been a single time we’ve been in the same room that he hasn’t pranked me.” he complained, “he’s always making smutty innuendos about Cas and me and I don’t like it.” he pouted, brow furrowed; the poster boy of an adult tantrum.

“Dean…” Sam was using his patronizing tone and Dean hated it, “He’s a good person and you’ll be surprise, but you two have more in common than you’d think.”

“Please! I’m nothing like the gnome.”

“He’s not that short, I can tell, I mean, I don’t even have to bend too much to ki…” but Dean won’t let him finish, interrupting him with a litany.

“TMI! TMI!TMI!... I don’t want to know, like _never-ever_!”

“Fair enough, but then you’ll have to stop being a prick and I’ll stop.” he admonished his big brother with a look over the mirror, “I like him, Dee… a lot.” he finished his confession, his tone affectionate.

“Shit. What’s with you and always liking the weirdest persons ever, Sammy?” Dean smiled fondly at his brother, adding mischievously, “I still don’t like him.” to continue preparing for the last performance.

“It’s okay, Dee, you don’t have to like him, he’s not dating _you_.” Sam shrugged.

“Oh, so you’re dating now?”

“Maybe...” Sam trailed off, taking the chance to leave his brother’s dressing room, not before remembering his brother of today’s rule, “No pranking the girls until after we’re done with the play. I mean it.”

Dean rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue to the closed door and then continued to apply his makeup. “Fuck my life.”

 

* * *

 

All in all, everything went as expected. They were fully booked, audience participated a lot, laughing, standing ovations every time each actor appeared in scene for the last time. Not too many pranks were made and the few that were, did not affect the play itself. There were, of course, some wardrobe malfunction, some props missing but easily replaced, some booze consumed beforehand and bottles refilled with colored water. The cherry of the cake was the water balloon that, to Crowley’s dismay, was dropped in the middle of the stage as soon as the curtain came down, sound silenced by the tremendous applause and cheers from both the audience and the crew.

After cleaning the stage, showering and getting ready, they leave the theatre towards the Angelicus, not before taking pictures and signing bills for the people waiting for them outside the theatre.

They arrived at the restaurant and, while Dean and Cas sat next to each other, talking with some of their buddies and Cas eventually reassuring Dean that even when Meg was hitting on him for the hundredth time this week, he’ll never pay attention to her. Sam felt himself being suddenly dragged by a hand and he couldn’t even register the moment he went through the kitchen revolving door.

“Hey, Moose.” Gabriel greeted him on the tip of his toes, nipping Sam’s lower lip.

“Hi, Gabe…” Sam kissed him back, and breaking the contact of their lips to ask, “Can I have my hand back, please?” he chuckled.

“That’s one of the options.” he said but released his hand anyway, fully aware that there were 47 hungry and overjoyed people in his restaurant and he was the chef. So he kissed Sam once more just because his lips were so damn kissable and shushed him out, winking and promising to go for him in a while to show him how deep his makeout sessions could go.

“I take that promise.” Sam teased, no rush to leave his side.

“Good, because there are so many more from where that came from. I’ll leave you breathless…” his eyes darted to Sam’s lips and Gabe’s mouth watered, despaired for more. He’s got a business to take care of, though, so he shook his head and did his best to let Sam go, “Go now before I kick everyone out of my domains and have my wicked way with you in the middle of the kitchen floor.”

Sam let out a wholehearted laugh, “You are supposed to make me want to leave your kitchen…” but laughing he turned around and joined the party.

 

* * *

 

They were a pretty loud crowd, people coming and going, nobody sitting in the same place for too long, little groups of people chatting and laughing, basically letting the stress dissipate. It had been a good play, very few setbacks and all of them easily resolved by Sam’s expertise.

Sam climbed onto a chair, already tipsy and having a blast, “You are amazing, all of you! Next round’s on me! Woohoo!”

“Crowley’s paying!” Dean shouted above the cheers and glasses clinking.

The manager held up his whisky, bored to death, to acknowledge the cheers on his name.

Sam collapsed on the chair next to his brother’s, whispering “They didn’t have to know that, Dee!” he complained, punching Dean’s shoulder rather hard. “Sorry” he whispered, with an apologetic expression on his face, standing up abruptly. “I need to go and find Gabe so I can… uhm, give him something…” he trailed off. Maybe he was a little more than tipsy.

Dean motioned to get up and follow his brother, but Sam held him by the shoulder and shook his head, “Let me, Dean… you don’t wanna know…” he took a quick glance around as if looking for someone, “Where’s that boyfriend of yours anyway? When are you gonna propose?”

Dean drank his beer in a long steady swig, “Not happening, Sammy,” he said slamming the empty bottle on the table.

“Why not?” a gravelly voice said at his back, husky and upset.

“Oops, there he is, right behind you, Dean!” Sam gingerly informed him, “Hey, Cas… I think Dean has something to tell you.” then he got closer to Dean’s ear and drunkenly whispered, “Don’t let him leave you, jerk.”

“Get out, bitch, I gotta fix this.” he replied carving his fingers through his short hair in a nervous tic. Sam smiled sheepishly at Cas and sauntered away in a barely straight bee line.

Castiel walked around the table and stood in front of his boyfriend, all confused and hurt by Dean’s statement. Cas tilted his head a tiny bit and _had_ to ask, “Why, Dean? Why aren’t you going to propose?”

“What, Cas? You think that’s a proper conversation for a wrap up party?” Dean said, sounding colder than intended, even for his own ears.

“It’s just a question, why won’t you answer a simple question?”

 “I… I’m… it’s just…” he stood up and hid his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched and head lowered to avoid looking at his boyfriend’s eyes. “Because…” he trailed off just once again.

“Dean!” Cas raised his voice, tired of his boyfriend’s stupid attitude.

“Alright, Cas, alright. It’s just that I was wondering if you… I mean, I don’t even know if you… What I’m trying to say is that I want to and then I began to wonder if I had to do it or if it should be you… then my head was a mess and I chickened out and… I know I want to but I don’t know if… so I started to consider that…” the words came out in a rush, frantic and stammered.

Castiel closed the gap between them, held him by the shoulders making Dean look at him. The sweet smile Dean found on his face, soft and tender, took him out of his stressed hyperventilated mood.

“Dean,” he pronounced his boyfriend’s name tenderly, as if it were the most beautiful sound of them all, “Of course I want to marry you.” he kissed him softly, just a touch of lips, “I don’t even need a big proposal, this was just perfect, I don’t need another one. My answer is yes, Dean, I’d love to be your husband.” Dean’s smile was so big that Cas was sure it’d hurt. They kissed hard and deep, time and time again, until it was a string of noises and they started to look blue for the lack of oxygen.

When they finally broke the kiss, the first thing they saw was Sam jumping up and down, clapping vigorously, overjoyed, “Oh my god! Oh, my god!” he kept repeating. Dean rolled his eyes, giving him an amused look, “Wait. That was it? Are you…?”

“Engaged?” Asked Dean.

“Engaged.” Confirmed Castiel smiling wider than ever.

Sam closed the few steps separating him from the couple “Oh God, congratulations, guys!” he hugged them both in a tight embrace, happy tears in the corner of his eyes.

“What? What are we congratulating them for?” Charlie asked, having witnessed most of the interaction from the back of the restaurant where she was chatting with Cas’ assistant, or trying to make out with her, nobody was sure.

“They are engaged!” the director screamed.

“Sammy” Dean said between his closed teeth, “Stop yelling, bitch!”

Sam chuckled his apologies, barely audible.

“When did it happen?” Charlie asked, curious but happy, also more than tipsy.

“About a minute ago?” Dean informed her.

“Yay, guys! But… who asked who and why here? I mean, it’s not like the most romantic place” she snorted, looking around at the restaurant decoration of Italian landscapes, both in paintings and photographs.

“If you really have to know it all,” Cas fondly rolled his eyes at his friend, “Dean was telling Sam he wouldn’t ask me, I overheard so, of course, I had to ask why; long story short, one thing led to another and well, I think he really wasn’t going to ask but I said _yes_ nonetheless and… I think that’s it.”

“Dean! No, man! You gotta at least voice the question!” Charlie whined, “Do it… c’mon, do it now!”

Dean blushed furiously as more and more crew members began to gather around them, Cas noticed and came to the rescue. “No, Char, I don’t care. I love the way it is now, it’s just so us.” He flinched when Dean began to move, uncertain of how to proceed. “No, Dean, you don’t have to…”

“Yes, Cas. He has to. It’s time for Dean to grow a pair.” she reprimanded him.

Dean’s face went completely red, red to the point that his soft brown freckles had almost disappeared. “I will,” he scowled at her, “just not in front of all of you.”

People started to walk away, proposedly looking away, and forming new little groups by the bar with new drinks in hand.

“Okay, so, we’ll also leave you two alone. Let’s go, Sam, let’s join the rest by the bar.”

Dean got closer to Cas, grabbing his hand between his, a gesture as warm as his red cheeks. As he began to get down on his knees, Cas stopped him holding him up by the elbows.

“No, Dean. Seriously, you don’t have to. This is already perfect for me. All I ever wanted was to marry you, all the rest is just a show.”

“No, Cas.” Dean cupped Cas’ face and pecked him on the lips, so tenderly that made Castiel’s knees tremble. “I want to do it, it’s just that it took me by surprise.”

“Dean,” Cas savored the way his boyfriend’s name, his fiancé, rolled over his tongue and teeth, just like every time he moans it with pleasure, “I love you, Dean, it won’t matter how many ways you’d ask… the answer will always be _yes_.”

Dean had never felt love and adoration directed towards him, not the way Castiel’s eyes make him feel cherished and important, every time this beautiful and kind man looked at him, Dean would feel stronger, not broken, but whole. Dean felt a rush of adrenaline, finally realizing his love was a thousand times stronger than the small embarrassment he’d feel by doing this in public, smiling he kneeled in front of Cas. At first he thought it was his own ears going deaf by the white noise of blood flying at light speed through his body what had caused the silence, but soon he’d find he was wrong.

“I love you, Cas. I never ever want us to be apart. You’re the one I wanna grow old with and the one I want to share my last pie with. Cas… would you marry me?” he said in a rush, wishing he was better with words, cursing himself for not being able to actually say everything Cas meant for him. That he made him a better person, that he grounded him with a simple touch, that he made his heart explode every time he looked at him. Damn, Cas was looking at him, all teary eyes but had not said a word. Yet.

Castiel took Dean’s face, cupping and tracing his thumbs across Dean’s cheeks, “Of course I’ll marry you, Dean.” he managed to say around the lump in his throat, “You’re incredible and I want you in my life forever.”

Dean stood up, grabbing Cas tightly in his arms. The silence that Dean had taken for white noise broke into a loud cheer, furious claps and cat calling noises. The whole theatre party and the restaurant staff were looking at them, Sam’s and Gabe’s the louder of them all.

The fiancés shared a quick kiss, blushing even harder when the clapping and cheers became wilder and louder. Cas laid a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek and whispered in his ear, “That was adorable, my love. Yes, I’ll always say yes.”

 

* * *

 

Most of the party was already gone, just a few lingering around, too drunk to drive and waiting for their cabs. Cas and Dean were sitting at a table, holding hands and lost in each other’s eyes, as if they were the only people in the room.

Sam and Gabe observed them from their seats by the bar, talking and having a drink, bodies so close that, were Dean in the mood to look away from Cas, would have made him give them a warning look.

“They’re good for each other.” Sam said, pointing at the couple with the bottle in his hand.

Gabriel hummed his agreement, “If Dean hurts my brother I’ll kill him and not even you will find his body, but yeah, he makes Cassie happy…”

“He’d say the same about you, you know?” Sam chuckled.

“Oh but I’d never hurt you, Samalam.” Gabe assured him, honest.

Dean turned his head in their direction, glaring at Gabriel he threatened, “What he said.”

An amused chuckle made him look back at his fiancé, “Dean… my brother would never hurt Sam on purpose. He may be loud and play too many pranks but he’s a good person.”

“We’ll see about that…” he crooked an eyebrow at his future brother in law and softened his features once he went back to meet Cas’ eyes.

Sam huffed, incredulous of his brother’s threat, “Wow, dude! I just dated the guy two times...!”

“What?” Gabe squeaked, “You don’t like me?”

Sam left his empty bottle, declining the one that Kali offered him, “I do… I do, Gabe. it’s just the we just started to date. It’s not like we need to talk about rings or kids yet.” he never realized he had reached out for Gabe’s hand, or that Gabe had accepted, but they were holding hands and it felt so damn good, “but… you do want kids, right? Because it’s a deal breaker for me, you see.”

“Ooh, I don’t know, Samsquatch… the thing is I wanna keep my figure and pregnancy will ruin it.” Gabe pulled off his stomach, faking a pregnancy and smirking at Sam.

Sam laughed so hard at Gabe’s statement that he thought that some beer might come out of his nose. Gabe joined his laughter for a moment, and then he seriously added, “Of course I want kids, Sammy.”

“Hey! I’m the only one allowed to call him that!” Dean cut the sugary atmosphere and Sam had to counter back.

“Yeah, well, Dean… I let him call me that… it’s kinda se…” but he got interrupted by his brother.

“Finish that and you’re grounded. Don’t even dream to go there… I’ll never call you Sammy again… gezz.” Dean turned to his boyfriend and pointed at Gabriel accusatorily, “See, Cas? Your brother always ruins everything, even my brother’s childhood nickname.”

Sam and Gabriel shared a meaningful look, visually holding their breaths to only burst into a violent laughter, that folded them in two. Cas looked at them with an amused expression, since their laughing was so contagious, but Dean just scowled at them. Cas noticed, as usual, and gave in to the task of distracting his fiancé by caressing his jaw line. Dean instantly forgot about their brothers still laughing at him just a couple of feet away. He turned his head and Cas’ eyes became the whole world. Which was fortunate because the other couple started shamelessly making out at the bar.

But then Gabe had to break the kiss and _talk_.

“Say you like me, Sammy… tell me you do really like me because…” he got interrupted by a chuckle and a loud moan as Sam kissed him again.

“Oh, c’mon! Get a room you two!” Dean shouted, despite Cas’ soothing hand on his forearm.

That managed to startle the other couple for a split second. “Last time I checked this was my place, Dean…” Gabe distractedly said to immediately resume kissing Sam.

“Jesus!” Dean exclaimed, but couldn’t continue to complain because Cas’ hand brought him back to what mattered. Dean’s expression softened and a small smile crooked up the edges of his mouth. Castiel pulled him up by their jointed hands and grabbed him by the waist.

“C’mon, my love, let’s go home.” Cas pressed a tender kiss on Dean’s temple and sighing he added “I think they want to have intercouse and I’m sure I want to celebrate our engagement.” the booz certainly making him a little too loud, “I want to use the handcuffs again.”. Statement that made Gabe grin and wink at him and turned Dean’s face crimson.

“Cas!” Dean scolded, “I told you! Don’t talk about our sex life. With anybody!” he glared at his boyfriend, serious and offended.

“But he’s my brother, Dean! I tell him everything!” Cas tried to reason with him.

“Oh, Dean-o, he does tell me everything… sometimes more than I’d want to know....” Gabe interrupted, amused, “Maybe this time you could, I don’t know, tie _him_ up, for a change.”

Dean groaned and whined, “Oh God, kill me now!” he exclaimed to the ceiling.

“Oh, Cas… thank you so much,” he said wiping the tears that cross his cheeks from laughing so hard. “Cas take him home before he has a seizure or something.” he teased, “Go home, bro! I’ll call you in a day or two so you can recover… from the celebration… of course.”

“Yeah, I think this is a good moment to leave.” Dean agreed, but remained fidgeting.

“Come on, Dean. it’s late and I want to be in bed, like _now_!” Cas tried to coax him into moving and they almost made it to the exit before Gabriel spoke again.

“You know your brother likes wearing panties, right?” he secretly said, or at least tried but his voice was too loud, “yeap, pink are his favorites.” Dean heard Sam chuckle and wanted to kill Gabriel… again.

Dean turned around holding Cas in place with a hand over his chest, “You now you won’t be getting any of this,” he said tracing the palm of his other hand over his own body, “right?”

Cas took Dean’s hand from over his chest and kissed his knuckles, “Of course, Dean… sure.” he answered rolling his eyes.

Sam’s laugh echoed in the almost empty restaurant, and Dean could still hear it as they closed the door, and his face was redder than ever and Cas was sure that it was his _someone’s gonna pay for this_ look. Castiel found it adorable.

Inside the restaurant, Gabe and Sam had moved to a table on the corner and were holding hands. To any employee working around, clearing the tables and mopping the floor would seem like they were sweet talking. But this was Gabriel we’re talking about, so he shushed everybody to clean the kitchen, leaving just a few tables to clear.”

“So, Sammy… is the panties thing a family treat? You like wearing panties, too?” He grinned.

“Well, Gabe… you’ll have to figure it out yourself.” Sam said, because he was capable of playing dirty too.

 

* * *

“Alone at last.” Gabriel said.

“Yeap...!” Sam replied, looking around and wincing at the sight, “us and a filthy restaurant.”

“Really? Yeah, well, I’ll show you filthy.” Gabe threatened at the same time that he started to unbutton Sam’s shirt.

“Gabe…” Sam said warningly.

“What?!” asked the shorter man with a angelic look painted all over his face.

“Let’s clean the tables, Gabe.”

“You are not fun, Sammy.” Gabriel complained but started clearing the nearest table all the same, “But you’re a neat freak so let’s do this or you won’t stop thinking about this all night.”

“Cleanliness is next to godliness, or so I heard... “ Sam replied and began helping.

“Right, if you say so…” Gabe smirked, “You owe me, though. And I’m counting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us. We love every comment. And we love you back.
> 
> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.


	3. Are you kidding me? (No, he is not)

 

Sam and Gabriel continued to help cleaning the restaurant, taking every chance for a slight peck on the lips and sharing meaningful looks… until Kali told them to go or they would make the crew gag and puke with their romantic shit. They didn’t complain.

 

While Sam and Gabe shared a walk home to Sam’s, teasing each other about the  _ no sex on a second date _ rule, Dean and Castiel were driving and having their worst fight.

 

“But Dean, he’s my brother and my best friend and my confident.” Cas  argued .

 

“Dude, just forget about the particular info itself, you just don’t simply go and talk about sex with your brother.”

 

“He was curious, that’s all, Dee.” Cas continued to reason.

 

“Don’t.” Dean stopped him.

 

“Don’t what, Dee?” Cas sounded tired, even to his own ears.

 

“Again, don’t!” Don’t use pet names right now” Dean said coldly. He hated himself for being upset for what was basically a stupid thing.

 

“I don’t understand. This is what I call you when we’re not in public.” Cas was confused, the blue of his eyes shiny with unshed tears. “So what? Now you’ll forbid me that too?”

 

“No,...” Dean sighed, “It’s… it’s not that, Cas. You just don’t use pet names when you’re in the middle of an argument with your partner.”

 

“I see… then,” Castiel looked out of the passenger's window, unable to continue looking at his boyfriend’s cold expression, “then why do you keep calling me  _ Cas _ ?” he crossed his arms, hurt and upset.

 

“Yeah, well, that’s because your name is freaking weird and it gets stuck in my tongue every time!” Dean said loudly but without malice.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and kept on looking out of his window, still too hurt to look directly at Dean, “I still don’t understand what I did wrong,  _ Dean _ .” he pronounced his fiancé’s name with a sarcastic tone.

 

“Cas…” Dean breathed out, “Look, think it like this. What if Gabe decides to tell you in detail every time he and Sam have sex? What would you feel then?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind. In fact, Gabe always tells me about his conquests and that’s alright. I even learn a little from time to time.”

 

Dean parked the Impala in front of Castiel’s home, and proceeded to bang his head against the wheel, exhausted.

 

“Really, Cas…?” he lifted his head enough to take a peek at Cas’ with the corner of his eye. “Learn something?”

 

“I won’t tell you what, though, no matter how much you’d try to force me. I enjoy some of the things I learnt from my brother’s experiences and I know you won’t want to do  _ that  _ ever again.”

 

“Fine, then I’ll be thinking of Gabe every time we have sex. No matter what kind of sex. If you’re sucking me off or if I’m fucking you senseless. Gabe will be there… in my head. He’ll be in my head and I’ll be wondering if that’s what he taught you…”

 

“Fine” Castiel put his hands up in surrender, “I’ll find a new partner… one who’s willing to fuck me senseless since you’ll be too busy having an imaginary affair with my brother.”

 

“Don’t be like that, Cas.” Dean tried to soothe Cas by placing a hand on his shoulder, but Cas just shrugged it off.

 

“Like what, Dean? Tell me… like what?” he turned on the seat to face Dean, angry and hurt, “Like tired of being told what to do and when to do it? Oh, and help me God if I disobey?” he started counted with his left hand’s fingers”

 

Dean interrupted him, “No, Cas, I’m not ordering you around...!” but he can’t finish because Cas was  in a roll.

 

“Tired of being treated like a child?” he continued, “Tired of having to ask you if it’s okay to do something  _ I  _ want, for a change?” he stopped cold, suddenly tired for real, Cas had to press the heel of his hands over his eyes to keep the tears from falling. “Look, I know, okay? I know I’m kinda innocent and I don’t have a single people skill but I’m far from being an idiot.” He paused, breathed trying to gain control, “I knew what I was doing when I talked to Gabe about us. He’s my best friend and I tell him everything.”

 

“Cas, honestly, I don’t want to order you around, but you really need to stop talking to Gabe about our sex life.”

 

Castiel snorted, unamused, “Right… so, no, you are  _ not  _ telling me what to  _ do  _ but you do want me to  _ do  _ something  _ you  _ want and stop doing what  _ I  _ want?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much… I suppose...” Dean’s confusion showed in his face and Castiel would have found it hilarious if he wasn’t so mad right now. 

 

“God, that’s just stupid Dean, it makes no sense at all. I… I’m going home, now.” he opened the car door and set a foot on the ground, “I suggest you go to your apartment and think of what you’ve just said. Only then you can come back and we’ll talk.”

 

Cas was already out of the car and was about to close the door when Dean jumped out of his seat and ran around the car to get to Cas before he managed to get completely out of the car. He couldn’t.

 

“But, Cas…!” Dean grabbed him by the shoulder with the intention to kiss him and hug him. He couldn’t achieve it because Cas took a step backwards.

 

“No! I can’t be around you now… just.. Just go…” he lowered his head and started walking towards the entrance of his house.

 

“Wait, Cas… what happened to our  _ don’t go to sleep mad _ rule?” Dean pleaded.

 

Castiel stopped for a second, looking at Dean from over the shoulder, “That won’t be a problem, Dean. I’m not mad... I’m disappointed.”

 

“But that’s…” 

 

Castiel cut Dean in the middle of the phrase, his tone firm as he answered, “No… it’s not the same. I’m not going to bed wanting to kill you. I’m going to bed sad because you just can’t see that your argument is stupid and patronizing. Good night, Dee. I love you. Don’t take too long thinking”

 

He sent a flying kiss, and Dean’s heart broke a little at the sight of the blue eyes he loved so much, all shining with tears, and it was all his fault. Castiel’s back as he walked away was too much for Dean to take so when Cas reached his front door and turned around, he found the Impala gone. Castiel unlocked his door with a sigh and entered hoping that tomorrow he will still have a fiancé. Sleep didn’t come easy that night.

 

* * *

 

“Can you believe his nerves?” Dean talked to the guy on the TV doing some shitty commercial with people laughing on the beach, everyone beautiful and so fucking cheerfully loud, “He says I’m bossy!” he made a ample gesture with his hand, spilling some tequila from the bottle he’s drinking from onto the carpet. “He says I tell him what to do… I never tell him what to do… When do I tell him what to do?” he stood up and started pacing in front of the TV, “I  _ never  _ tell him shit!” he took another gulp of tequila, “Stupid Cas,... stupid Gabe and stupid Sam…” he stood in front of the screen and conspiratorily said, “It’s all my brother’s fault, you know. I had to propose without a ring because he’s nosy.” he said after yet another swig of tequila, “Stupid brothers that are dating only to fuck my life… stupid Sam and his stupid shorty date…” he paced all around, bumping into furniture, almost too drunk he spoke at full volume, “Stupid Cas for make me love him… stupid ass Gabriel that teaches him things… stupid Sam for making my life miserable.” he was with his back to the TV now, ready to take the bottle back to his mouth but it was suddenly snatched from his hands, leaving a very confused Dean standing in place.

 

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam worried as he proceeded to empty the little rest of the tequila down the drain before Dean could get the bottle back.

 

“What?  Let me tell you what the hell, baby bro.” Dean snapped and almost tripping up with his own feet, “You’re all stupid. Stupid Cas for ditching me before we could celebrate… lecturing me about… stuff. Stupid Gabe because he can’t stop being selfish and you… oh, you… you’re the worst of them all, because you forced me to propose and you’re dating that obnoxious little prick and let him to mess with my head. So, yeah, screw you, stupid stupid Sam.”

 

“You know there are tons of synonyms for stupid, right?” Sam interrupted.

 

“That’s because you’re stupid.” Dean challenged.

 

“What? Dean, you’re not making any sense… why you’re not at Cas’?” 

 

“He kicked me out… well, technically no, because I never entered but anyway. He said, and I quote,  _ ‘go to bed and think, and don’t come back until you realize I was right _ ’... the asshole” Dean mumbled, all too dizzy from alcohol.

 

Sam chuckled, “That doesn’t sound like Cas at all, seems like you invented half of the message.” he sat on couch and continued, “But, Dean, what were you talking about before he kicked you out?”

 

Dean glared at him, still too hurt… and drunk, “Something about your stupid boyfriend’s noisy head and my boyfriend telling him everything because they’re besties and all…” 

 

Sam repressed a laugh, his lips barely crooking up, cleared his throat and asked, “And what did you do, exactly?”

 

“Why do you always assume it was me?” Dean replied, outraged.

 

“Lemme see, well… first, because nobody, and I mean no-one sends  his partner home without celebrating if that person hasn’t been a douche. Second… Dee, I know you…”

 

“There goes that stupid nickname again.”  Dean opened his arms in surrender, exhausted and beyond pissed.

 

“What? Now the nickname is a problem too?”  Sam sounded amused against his own will. How couldn’t he when his brother was being irrational… and funny.

 

“Bitch.” Dean muttered as if he could read his brother’s mind.

 

“... I won’t even…” he shook himself pinching the bridge of his nose, “Dean… tell me  _ now _ , what the hell did you do?”

 

“Nothing irrational, I can promise…” Dean crossed his arms and pouted. Sam could have pounch him. He still could.

 

“Dean, I swear…” Sam trailed off, annoyed.

 

“I told him he can’t talk to Gabe about us again, okay? Not about our sex life… not even about us.” he stated, convinced he was being completely reasonable.

 

Sam took a couple of minutes to calm down, he tried to understand his brother, his feelings, his self confidence issues, and all the crap that usually serenade his mind.

 

“So you basically forbade him to talk to his brother, whatsoever.” The rolling of Sam’s eyes could be heard, and if you think that’s impossible, then you hadn’t met  _ fed up Sam Winchester _ . “Soy you think that makes actual sense, uh?”

 

“Duh!” Dean confirmed and couldn’t help to burp. He grimaced at the foul taste in his mouth, but he also craved for more booze, tequila never tasted as good going out as it was going down. “That’s not exactly what happened. I didn’t forbid him to talk to him, I just don’t want him to talk about our sex life.” Dean admitted, moving around the kitchen cabinets trying to find more tequila. 

 

“That was the last bottle, Dee.” Sam patiently said, “Look, how you’d feel if Cas told you not to talk to me again.”

 

“That’s not gonna happen, because we don’t talk about sex.”

 

“Thanks God for the little miracles,” Sam mumbles almost to himself, “Dean as I said, Gabe is his brother and they have a different relationship than us, we know each other’s deeply but we also have a line we don’t usually cross… they don’t, they share everything… and that’s valid too.”

 

“I know but, Sammy, they talk about sex! It’s… weird.” Dean sneered.

 

“Uh hu…” Sam pitied him, “What if he ordered you not to talk to Charlie about sex again? How would that make you feel?”

 

“Right… she’s my best friend, dude… best friends talk about personal stuff… and sex.” 

 

“I see,” Sam nodded, “Let me get this straight,” they laughed a little at the word choice, “no, seriously, you want him to stop being confidant with his brother, the guy who’s not only his brother but his best friend… Am I right so far?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” he barked out.

 

“I have no idea why Cas loves you,” Sam held his hands up in surrender, “Dean,  _ IT’S THE FUCKING SAME _ !” 

 

“IS NOT BECAUSE… I’m too drunk for this shit.” Dean got up and started walking a windling line towards his bedroom but took a detour to the kitchen to check on his hidden stack of booze.

 

“Yeah, Dean!” Sam sarcastically called out after him, “You’re always too drunk for any shit. Well, macho man, let me give you a piece of advice, man up and stop being your selfish stupid asshole self or you’re gonna lose him.” Sam sighed loudly, annoyed and worried. “I’m.. I’m going to bed… you should do the same.” he quivered.

 

“I’m  _ fine _ !” Dean drunkenly dismissed him.

 

“Right, Dean… you’re always fine... Look, drink some water and take some aspirins” he handled him a tiny bottle with pills, “Maybe your brain can process the information better while sleeping, we’ll talk about this again tomorrow… over a very greasy breakfast.” Sam was getting more and more onboard with making him suffer a little for his stubbornness.

 

Dean slammed the cabinet door, turning around with his finger accusingly pointing at Sam, but the words seemed to escape him, until he finally snapped, “No little brother tells me what to do… not even a gigantor one.” 

 

Sam did not answer to that, he just shook his head and entered his bedroom, disappointed and even more worried than before, he knew his brother, it was almost impossible to make him change his mind, worse if he was convinced he’s right. Sam hopped that in the morning, with a clearer head, free of alcohol, he could actually realize what he’s done. As Sam closed his door, Dean let himself fall to the floor, braced to an empty tequila bottle. He tried to take a swig anyway and threw it against the wall next to the fridge when he did not get anything out of it. Half an hour later, he gave up and, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and the aspirins, he went to bed. 

 

“I’m going to bed because I want it!” he shrieked while passing by Sam’s door.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel could have gone to his place after leaving Sam at his apartment, when they decided to call it a night. But he was beyond happy and needed to share this new feeling, this new way of doing things that only someone amazing like Sam Winchester could achieve in him. So here he was, sat in Castiel’s kitchen, and chatting over coffee, and hell if any of them were to sleep that night after ingesting so much caffeine.

 

“Called it, Cassie.” Gabe spitefully said, “The moron showing his true colours now before it’s too late… is a blessing in disguise, someone above is looking after you, bro.” Gabe, sipped his too sugary drink, relieved somehow.

 

Castiel banged his mug on the table, rather violently, glaring at his brother, “Gabriel Patrick Novak, refrain from calling Dean a moron.”

 

“What else can I call him? He’s a moron since he doesn’t even underst…” he got cut off. 

 

“He’s not, Gabriel. He’s just… stubborn…” Castiel deflected, a bit embarrassed that the best night he had had so far, his engagement night, had ended that poorly.

 

“Yeah, only that… right. You’re so hopelessly in love, bro. I hope that you give him a hard time when he calls…  _ at least _ !” 

 

“ _ If _ he calls.” the younger Novak grunted. 

 

“Dude, he will call you, stop beating yourself on it. You’re the guy’s only hope. Who else would put up with his assholeness?” Gabe smirked, amused by his own wit.

 

Castiel frowned at him, considering Gabe as if trying to decide whether to be angry at him for calling Dean names or to be grateful for supporting him, as he always had.

 

“Gabe,” Cas started in a low voice, trying to calm himself down, “I appreciate what you’re trying to do but, can we please change the subject?” he pleaded.

 

Gabriel studied him for a while, and seemed to understand his brother’s sadness, so he offered, “Okay, then, you pick one?”

 

“Tell me about your date with Sam. Did you…?” he trailed off.

 

“Neh. Apparently second date is no home run date… so we just…” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“Yeah, I know… second date, second base.” Castiel said matter of factly.

 

“You  _ know…? _ ” Gabe asked confused.

 

“Of course, I do. Don’t you? He will be tricky and make you wait until the fifth date.” Castiel coorked his lips up as he sipped his coffee.

 

“Wait, what? Home run is fourth date…. Why…” he couldn’t finish, which was just lucky because he was pretty lost.

 

“Hm uh, but anal is fifth base.” Castiel stated, and his brother’s face of confusion made him forget his own problems for a few seconds.

 

“You gotta be kiddin’ me.” 

 

“Urban dictionary. Go and check.” Castiel tapped on his brother’s phone screen.

 

“No, no… no way… I can’t wait three more dates… I must have him…” Gabriel wined.

 

“Well, if you really like him you’ll wait…” Cas shrugged.

 

“This talk has become too girly.” Gabe pressed his eyes with the hills of his hands. 

 

Castiel took pity of his brother, any other time it would have been fun to tease him, but not today. Cas was too tired and worried that his relationship with Dean might have ended last night just when it had become really serious.

 

“Okay,” Cas snorted, “Tell me what did you do tonight, then.”

 

“We helped cleaning the restaurant.” Gabriel lifted his eyes from his irish coffee to find his brother portraying the very face of disbelief. “Don’t give me that look, Cassie, he’s a little OCD about tidying things and after that we walked to his place.”

 

“That’s nice, so you got to run after him or did he carry you in his arms?”  the other man joked, laughing at the image that he put in his own head.

 

“Ha ha, ass. No, we stopped at Jamie’s coffee shop, you know, the one that’s open 24/7 just down the road? Well, we ordered some coffee and spent on a booth three hours, just talking and making out. Stop it with the face, Cassie, yes, I made out with him and that was it… no sex, no handjobs, shit, not even rutting. I almost can’t believe it yet, I just got to get a hand under his shirt but that was it. And you know what? It was amazing and now I just want to run all the way to Argentina and buy some cows.”

 

Castiel laughed heartily, “I don’t see how that would help unless you’re planning on using fresh meat on the restaurant.” he went to the counter and served himself some fresh coffee, “Kissing and talking is good, though, getting to know someone for a change before, you know… jump into his bones? Must be refreshing.”

 

Gabriel snorted at that, “Yeah, as refreshing as having tequila shots for breakfast. God, I just wanted to…” 

 

“Gabriel, if you hurt Sam I’ll kill you in your sleep.” he threatened.

 

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” he asked around a mouthful of frosted doughnut Cas had left last afternoon on its box on top of the fridge.

 

“Probably not yet, but he’s a fine young man and a nice person and I care about him a lot and if you hurt him I will have to contain a very angry Dean.”

 

“If he comes back…” it slipped through Gabriel’s thin filter, and he immediately regretted saying it at all, he looked at his brother apologetically but Cas’ expression had changed into a grimace. He wanted to say he’s sorry and pretend he didn’t say a thing, he wanted to go back two minutes and say something else. He can’t and he’ll be forever sorry to have hurt his brother with such a silly line.

 

“Gabe, go back to your place… I need to sleep.” he got up and took his and Gabriel’s cup to the sink and went to open the door for his brother to leave. 

 

“No, Cassie, look, I’m sorry… I was being an ass and…”

 

“It’s okay, Gabe, but I still want you out of my house. Don’t you have to go to work?” Cas mechanically said, not because it was important, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d spend the night up gossiping and had to go to work without even an hour of sleep… it was just an excuse and Gabriel knew it. It was a fair punishment.

 

“Shit, yes, it’s 4AM.” he grabbed his summer coat and walked through the open door, he turned around before Castiel could close it and, tenderly stroking his brother’s upper arm he apologized again, “I’m sorry, Cassie, I really am. Good night, bro.”

 

* * *

 

The morning was brighter than any morning had any right to be. It doesn’t make any difference for the two sets of brothers, it could have been raining and it’d be the same.

 

“”Hello, Loki!” Kali cheerfully greeted him.

 

Gabriel glared at her and roared. Kali just snorted and played her naughty self.

 

“Oh, someone’s a little moody today!” she pouted playfully, “Poor Loki.” 

 

“Bite me, Kali.” 

 

“Oh, we’ve been down that road already, love, didn’t work… remember? She replied laughing, she handed him a coffee but he declined, his stomach still upset for the many coffees he had a few hours back.

 

Gabe headed towards the kitchen in slow motion, wishing he could go home and think of a way to apologize to his brother. He turned on his heels right before the kitchen doors and pointed at Kali, “You are fired.”

 

Kali snorted, “Try again, lover boy.” she started sweeping the back of the bar, readying the place for the day.

 

He went back to the bar and told her in confidence, “I only slept three hours and I’m hangover and drown in caffeine in equal parts. Drop it. I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Dude, who pissed in your wheaties!”

 

“Shit, Kali, I’m just tired and horny… and pissed.” Gabe said as an excuse for being a jerk, a bigger one that his usual self.

 

“But what happened with that fine specimen from yesterday? Roar!” Kali tried to lift his mood.

 

“Sam, his name is Sam.” he corrected her.

 

“Right!! The Sam that drinks Sam Adams, I remember!” 

 

“You need another person to warm your bed tonight?” Kali said seductively.

 

“No need, I’ll sleep alone, thanks though.”

 

Kali seemed to startle, maybe it was the way Gabriel said it, maybe it was his expression, but Kali wasn’t stupid. “Woah! You really like this guy, uh?”

 

“What?” Gabe went for nonchalant.

 

“Oh, please, Gabe… I know you, you’re better than that… and plus, you can’t hide anything from me.”

 

He covered his face with his open hands, as if to chase the sleepiness away, he sighed and resignedly said, “I like him, okay? Sue me!”

 

“Shit, you’re serious… I’ll shut up.” She started scrubbing the counter top in earnest, as if to distract them from the implications of the statement.

 

“Bite me.” Gabe repeated, already heading to the kitchen again.

 

“We already had this part of the conversation, Loki” Kali yelled at him and managed to see his middle finger rise up as he closed the kitchen door. She laughed and started humming as she cleaned the place.

 

* * *

 

“Morning, Dee.” Sam cautiously greeted his brother looking at him from behind his glass of orange juice.

 

“What time is it?” Dean grunted, still grumpy from alcohol and lack of sleep, due to constantly replaying in his mind his argument with Cas on the Impala and all the variables that it could have taken. He took a glass of water from the tap and leaned back on the counter to face the kitchen table.

 

“11:24, your breakfast is heating in the oven.” Sam said going immediately back to his morning paper.

 

Dean made an unintelligible sound that made Sam snort, “Complain all you want. You’ve got only yourself to blame for your actual state. I didn’t make you drink a whole bottle of tequila after having so many beers at the party.”

 

“Bitch.” Dean managed to say after gulping the water soundly.

 

“Jerk.” Sam snorted. “Now, in actual words and sentences, in English if possible, what the hell happened yesterday?”

 

“I’m… According to Cas, I’m an asshole.” Dean said, his tone showing he thought it was a stupid statement.

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“Okay, that’s it.” Dean  put his glass down, spilling some water on the counter and started to move to leave the kitchen.

 

“Okay, okay… I’ll shut up, tell me, Dean.” Sam said sheepishly.

 

“Cas told me I’m an asshole because I don’t want him to talk to Gabe about us. Not just about our sex life, us at all.” 

 

“Yeap, he’s right. You’re an asshole.” Sam moved on his chair to better look at Dean, “He’s not your employee or your kid. He’s supposed to be your partner, your fucking equal. You don’t go ordering him to do things like you’re more important than him, like he belongs to you. Things like this must be talked about.!” Sam sounded exasperated. His brother could lose the love of his life out of the most stupid things ever. 

 

“But I don’t want him to talk  with anyone about us! And I screwed it up and now I don’t know how to fix it.” Dean sat in front of his brother, he laid his head on his hands, scrubbing his eyes.

 

“Dude, that’s easy. Cas loves you, just go and apologize to him. Tell him what makes you uncomfortable and talk things through. But whatever you do don’t forbid him to talk to Gabriel”

 

“But I still don’t want him to talk to him about our sex life.” Dean replied stubbornly. 

 

“Well, again, Dean,” Sam began to feel he was lecturing a teenager and not his elder brother, “tell him you’re not comfortable with that but that you understand Gabriel is his best friend.”

 

“Shit, I’ll think about it.” he went straight into the shower, taking twice as long to do his morning routine. He felt numb and disconnected, confused and angry at himself. 

 

* * *

 

Tuesday never came too soon for Dean. He had decided it had been a good amount of time for Castiel to sleep on it. Dean had taken his day off, Monday, to sleep and wake up to an empty bed, go to pee and sleep again. Hating himself every waking minute. He had never been so early or well dressed to work, he had consciously chosen the clothes this morning, even his perfume was the one Castiel likes best. He was plain nervous and for a good reason, his life was in Castiel’s hand, because he didn’t think he could live anymore if Castiel decided to leave him. Dean had to physically shake himself out of the paralyzing thought, before anyone could see him having a fucking chick flick moment in his melon. He prayed to all the Gods, old and new, that Castiel could find it in him to forgive him.

 

The reading of the new play would be done today, characters being drafted and studied, discussions over the scenes and the motivation of every character. Dean knew Castiel’d be at the theatre before anyone else, he had to go through the theatre wardrobe to check if they have what the play needed, and if what he found was not finally of the director’s satisfaction, the custom designer had have to buy fabric and make, at least, part of the wardrobe. Sam would be critic of whatever Castiel ’s team brought up but he would never override his decisions. Castiel was good at his job and the theatre circuit knew it, Sam was happy and proud that Cas had decided to stay with them instead of taking the chance to accept the contract with another company, more famous and wealthy. Dean had a lot to do with that decision.

 

While the scenery was being designed, Dean remained behind the stage, coming and going, looking for Castiel without actually  _ looking  _ for him. 

 

Sam was also around, he was helping the leading actress with her struggle to understand her character. Despite what Crowley said, the director’s job is a lot of work and it never stops, it begins before the play  opens  and it  finishes  after the last show has ended. So, yeah, Sam had a lot to do and babysitting his brother is not one of them. So when they crossed paths for the hundredth time in an hour, he snapped.

 

“Dean, go and talk to Cas!”

 

“He’s not here.” Dean answered looking around seeing only a mess of wood and cables and people coming and going. No Cas on sight, though.

 

“Jesus, of course he is, I just saw him like fifteen minutes ago.”

 

“Where?” 

 

“Checking some props at the back. Doing his job, Dean, I don’t know! Go and talk to him, NOW!” Sam tried to take him out of his numbness but he wasn’t sure if it was working.

 

Dean nodded, as if the metaphorical slap on the face was all he needed. He paced for a while, just going around, doing nothing in particular but walking with his copy of the script in hand. Of course he was walking around the wrong area of the theatre. In this early stage, Cas was sure to be organizing the costume workshop.

 

That’s where Dean found him.

 

Cas was  with Missy, the custom designer, comparing fabrics, testing the texture and looking for the right hang. Dean stayed at the door, head tilted, heart aching and racing, filling his eardrums of white noise. Feeling dizzy and nervous as hell, he couldn’t find it in himself to speak, he wanted to watch Castiel a little more, saving all of him, his face, his body, his whole being, just in case this was the last time he was allowed to watch him, to really  _ see  _ him.

 

“Hello, Dean.”  Castiel said, dismissing Missy.

 

Dean did not jump like a little girl. He blushed like one, though.

 

“Hi, Cas. Can we…”

 

“No.” Castiel interrupted him, voice colder than intended but he didn’t seem to care, not in Dean’s eyes anyway. “I don’t have time now. Maybe later… If I feel like it. Now go.” Castiel did not wait for an answer, he took one of the fabric rolls and disappeared at the back of the workshop.

 

Dean was left alone and confused as hell. More worried than hurt, Dean remained there for a while, really unaware of the time moving. He didn’t know how long he had stayed standing there, frozen in place.

 

“Oh, there you are” he heard Sam and felt his hand on his shoulder, “Charlie’s looking for you and she’s not happy, not sure why, though. Dean,” Sam sighed and continued, “don’t start a fight you can’t win. She’s pissed and you know her, she won’t listen to reason. Just nod and say thank you. Check your lines once more, we’ve got a reading in an hour.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dean-o, Dean-o, Dean-o.” Charlie chanted, sounding disappointed

 

“What? You’re Gabe, now?” Dean scowled.

 

“No, but I talked to him yesterday and you’re an asshole.” she stated matter of factly.

 

“Well, hope you’re all getting t-shirts so the whole world knows.”

 

“Sorry, but you are. What the hell were you thinking? Forbidding Cas to do something and on top of it, it’s something stupid. You’d kick anyone who would try to forbid talking to Sam.”

 

“Still the  _ We hate Dean _ club motto.” Dean shrugged humorlessly.

 

“Well… what are you waiting for? Go and apologize to the guy.” Charlie ordered.

 

“I won’t apologize for being honest.”

 

“Nobody wants you to to  _ that _ . You need to apologize for being a  _ dick _ .”

 

“But I’m not a dick. I love him. I proposed for fucks sake. Then he told me that Gabriel taught him bedroom things, things we do and he loves doing, things that blow my mind. No, no. I’m not the one in fault here. I might have overreacted  and I could have probably chosen the words more wisely but I’m not wrong.” Dean thrusted his head back, hitting the back of it against the wall. “I did try to talk to him a few minutes ago and he blew me off.”

 

“Dude, you’re an idiot. What made you think it was possible to talk about a topic that will affect both your lives in the middle of a workday?”

 

“Yeah, well anyway. I made the first move, now it’s his turn.”

 

“Dean… I love you, but you’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever met.” Charlie patted his shoulder, sadly shaking his head.

  
“Yeah, that’s on the back of the T-shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us. We love every comment. And we love you back.
> 
> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.


	4. Third date and a weird night (Is weird something good?)

The play reading went better than expected. Sam had been afraid Dean wouldn’t be in the right mindset to really get the character, but his big brother proved to be a true professional. The actors and the stage  manager hadn’t seen him, but Crowley had been sat on the aisle, controlling every spoken word. Every little argument between Sam and some of the actors who didn’t agree with his vision of the play. All in all it had been a good start. 

 

Fergus Crowley had been trying to get rid of Dean for a whole year, pretty boy was cocky as hell but he never looked his way and that was unacceptable because, damn, Crowley wanted that piece of fine ass, but his pretty face and his talent on the stage made him a gold mine for any producer that considered himself intelligent. There was nobody more intelligent than himself in the city’s theatre business. That’s what Fergus thought, at least.

 

Castiel seemed to have left early because when the reading was over, Dean could not find him anywhere. In a impulsive move, upset as hell, he just slammed the workshop. Being a revolving door did nothing to help him relieve tension but it embarrassed him a little more. 

 

He got home alone with two six packs and a pizza order in the ready. He set the beer to cool and turned on the TV changing channels without focusing on anything that the screen would show. That became pretty clear when twenty minutes later Sam arrived to change for another date with Gabe and found him looking blankly at the screen where a documentary about plane crashes was at its best showing corpses floating on the ocean after their flight went down. 

 

“Uh, Dean? Are you okay?” Sam cautiously asked while putting on his blue henley and heading to the bathroom. “Did you talk to Cas?” he questioned trying to sound nonchalant. Something clicked on the bathroom and Sam cursed.

 

“Did you get burned with the hair iron or something, Bitch?” Dean said, finally coming out of his state of apathy.

 

“Bite me, Dean!” Sam replied from the open bathroom door, “Stop deflecting and answer me.”

 

“I tried but he dismissed me. He didn’t want to talk to me, he said  _ later  _ but then he was gone and I can’t handle that right now because I miss him like shit.” Sam heard a beer being open and Dean gulping loudly.

 

Sam’s head showed up from the bathroom door as he said, “So he wasn’t ready… dude, try harder!” and he disappeared again, to reappear two minutes later ready for his date. 

 

“What for? Look, I might be wrong in the  _ how  _ but I’m definitely right about the  _ why _ , so sue me.” Dean angrily snapped at him, louder than needed or deserved. Dean knew it, he knew his brother had good intentions but he was hurt and worried and Sam was just there, handy on Dean’s anger receiving end.

 

“Gosh Dean, you’re stubborn and selfish… You’re gonna lose him, Dee.” Sam said sadly.

 

The doorbell rings startling the brothers. Dean got up readying his wallet to pay for his pizza but the sound began to play a cartoon tune and they just knew who that was.

 

“That’s your pumpkin, princess.” Dean tried to joke but his voice was expressionless, tired almost. 

 

“I got my prince charming… soon you’ll probably have nothing but a frog.” Sam replied, sad for... well, for his brother’s predicament but happy for his own expectations for the night. He wished he could stay and help him further, find new ways to make him realize his mistakes but he’s got a life too and he’d be waiting for this opportunity for years now. There was no way he would let that train leave. Not again. Not with Gabe.

 

Dean seemed to understand that, he looked like he saw the hesitation in his brother’s face and decided to act on it, it was enough that he was moping around, there was no need to drag Sammy into it.

 

“Fuck you, bitch!” he went for kicking him out, “Go and take care of your date or the carriage will turn into a candy pumpkin and you’ll get diabetes from just that” laughing a bit, a hint of the real Dean showed for a second, “Remember to be home by midnight!” he yelled as Sam was opening the front door.

 

“Yes, mom!” Sam yelled back from the door frame, turning around to talk again, easing the tone, “See you later, Dee… call him! If not to apologize, at least to say  _ hello  _ and  _ I love you _ . Get him back, Dean!” he leaned on the door frame for a moment, arms crossed, measuring his brother’s intentions to pursue his advice.

 

“I’m not a girl, Sammy… go now.” Dean barked, lying back on the couch.

 

“Okay, Dean,” Sam resignedly said, “Good night.”

 

“Uh,” he hummed incredulously, “Say hi… no, tell Gabriel that if he hurts you I’ll kill him.”

 

“Smooth, Dee… night.” 

 

Sam closed the door and Dean got up with a sigh and grabbed another beer from the fridge and where the fuck was that fucking pizza.

 

“Alone at last” he spoke to his beer, startling as the pizza guy ringed. Pizza, beer, Netflix and Quantico had always been his favorite combination to chill. Tonight all he could think of was Castiel, his face, his eyes, the warmth of his skin against his own and that general soothing presentness of his. Suddenly Quantico was not that interesting, not as much as when Cas was there with him to enjoy it so he decided against watching the next episode. He went through his Netflix menu and tried to find something to watch that was not related to anything Castiel likes. That left him with Fuller House or Gilmore Girls and girly stuff like that. He signed off Netflix and began surfing channels again. He settled for a Top Chef rerun.

 

Mindlessly chewing pizza, without even tasting it, gulping beer like water and zoning out the TV his mind wandered to Castiel. His mind kept stubbornly replaying his face this morning, the way he refused to talk to him, the way he looked at him, as if Dean meant nothing to him anymore and that just broke Dean’s heart a little more. All his early certainties about being right flew out of the window at the realization that this could be it. He could be losing him for good.

 

He swiped open his phone and started typing a message. He deleted it and tried again, and again, and again, like ten times again. He sent none. 

 

He pulled Cas contact number on the screen ready to dial but he couldn’t press ‘call’. He let his head fall on his hands, dropping the phone on the carpet in front of him in the process. He didn’t know what to do.

 

For a second he was tempted to call Sam and ask him to do it for him but he decided against, he just knew his brother would just tell him to grow a pair and call Cas himself. Clear his own mess, in a way.

 

Sam wouldn’t understand his fears. What if Cas wouldn’t pick up? What if he did pick up but said he didn’t care what Dean had to say? What if he said it was over? No, he couldn’t even stand the idea of any of that happening, let alone the possibility that if for some miracle he did dial, he probably wouldn’t  be able to say a word around the lump of his throat. 

 

He ’s halfway drunk, all the scenarios running in a loop in his head and the excruciating pain in his chest are too much to handle, so he did the only thing that had always worked. Dean got drunk and after one beer too many, and more tequila shots than he could count, he passed out on the couch.

 

That’s where Sam found him.

 

* * *

 

But before facing his brother’s self loath alcohol coma induced tour result, Sam went on is date.

 

Sam took Gabe for a walk through the streets of New York. They enjoyed every minute together, brushing their arms from time to time, when they laugh about something too hard compromising their balance. And they laughed a lot. Sam found it refreshing and prayed silently to his mother for help, he wanted to have this.

 

After fifteen blocks, Gabriel tugged Sam’s hand and made him stop his pace. 

 

“Where are we going, Samalam?” he looked up, smiling to see Sam’s shaking his hair off his face when he looked around, apparently trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

 

“Uhm, Central Park.” he informed, hiding a smirk.

 

“Walking?” Gabe asked incredulous. 

 

“Yeah! Why not? It’s only 25 blocks from home… I run 10k every morning so this is nothing.”

 

“You win, Sammoh, but we’ll take a cab back” Gabe negociated.

 

“Okay, babe. But it’s gonna take twice as long to get a cab than getting back by foot.” Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“What are we doing there, anyway?” he asked curious.

 

“That would be telling… it’s a surprise, Gabe.” he stated.

 

“Oh, c’mon Sammy! We’re not 15 anymore! Tell me!” Gabe squealed.

 

“No way. You are a grown man, you can handle a surprise.” Sam answered, amused. He had to stop his pace when he couldn’t see Gabriel at his side. Turning to his left he found him giving him an incredulous look.

 

“Samuel Winchester… do you even know me?”

 

“I like to think so.” Sam snorted.

 

“Then how could you even  _ think  _ I can handle a surprise?” 

 

“Gabe… I have faith in you and I know you trust me, so… that’s why I  _ know _ .” Sam held out a hand and Gabe took it smiling, as they began to saunter again. 

 

“Well, I do trust you, but… you shouldn’t have such a faith in me, Sam. I’m an evil person.” he bumped Sam’s upper arm with his shoulder, “I’m Loki, the god of mischief, you see…” he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

 

“Yeah, I know… trust me… but I still think you can handle a couple of more blocks.” Sam patiently said, taking Gabe’s hand to kiss his knuckles. They had stopped at a traffic light and the colors were reflecting in Gabe’s eyes and he looked so gorgeous that Sam had to kiss him, slow and gentle, tasting his lips and slowly drinking from Gabe’s lower lip, biting softly when a honk playfully saluted them. “Seems that the light is red again.” Sam smiled against Gabe’s happy and sated mouth. 

 

“Red means I can kiss you for a little longer, right?” he stood on the tip of his toes to get Sam’s lips on his again, but burst in laughter at a couple in a parking car, cat calling at them.

 

“Means we can cross the street now, Gabe.” but despite his words, Sam pecked Gabe’s lips.

 

“But it’s comfy!” Gabe whined making Sam laugh out loud.

 

Holding hands they crossed the street walking slowly and with a dreamy look in their faces, causing the car to honk at them again winning a raised middle finger from Gabriel, along with a playful smirk. 

 

They were just a few blocks away, so they walked talking nonsenses, but also about the restaurant and Sam’s new play. They chat until Sam stopped cold, and Gabe had to take his eyes away from him… to find Jess standing in the park entrance with a big picnic basket.

 

“Thanks, Jess.” Sam greeted his friend taking the basket from her hands, “I owe you.” he smiled warmly at her and Gabe should feel jealous, but somehow he couldn’t.

 

“I’ll collect soon, boss!” she kissed him on the cheek and left laughing. She winked at Gabriel, “Have a nice time.” she smiled wider, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” she left walking peacefully with her hands in the pockets of her summer coat.

 

Gabe and Sam watched her leave, still amused and smiling to herself. They continued to watch until she was nothing more than a tiny figure at the end of the street.

 

“How long was she waiting here for us?” Gabe asked once they’ve turned to walk into the park.

 

“Probably no more than ten minutes, I guess. Why?” 

 

“It’s a bit chilly, don’t you think?” Gabe shuddered.

 

“C’mon, Baby, it’s not that bad.” Sam laughed it out.

 

“Yeah, speak for yourself, Moose, I’m kinda cold here.”

 

“I’ll warm you, promise.” Sam whispered against his ear as he leaned in to brace one arm against his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah… yeah… always promises…” he teased but Gabe nuzzled against Sam’s chest all the same.

 

“I’m keeping this one.” Sam left the bag on the floor for a second to properly hug Gabe, trying his best to warm his body.

 

“What’s in the bag?” Gabe asked curious.

 

“Mhm, part of the surprise…” Sam let one of his arms fall from Gabe’s back to grab back the bag.

 

“Ooh, you’re evil, Sammy…”

 

“I’m the worst, I thought you’d heard about that already… C’mon, let’s keep walking, we’re almost there.”

 

“What you’re looking for?” Gabe asked to Sam, who’s looking everywhere, as if searching for something specific.

 

“The perfect spot.” Sam replied, “Because you deserve nothing but the perfect spot.”

 

Gabe found himself looking at Sam with dreamy eyes, and his stomach filled with butterflies. He almost jumped out of his daydreaming by a tug on his hand.

 

“Here!” Sam left the basket on the grass and opened it. Leaning over he leaned a tablecloth on the floor, checking the angle and left a blanket at a side. He held his hand out to Gabe, inviting him to sit with him. “Here, my Lord, take your seat.” Sam sat by his side and, giving Gabriel a pillow, he covered their legs with the blanket. “See? I can keep you warm. I did promise that.”

 

Gabriel didn’t answer but he smiled to the sky, “Anything else in the basket?” he deflected.

 

“Of course!” Sam exclaimed, going through the contents of the basket, “We’ve got some carrots and water.” he gave Gabriel two seconds to react and he had to laugh at his expression of  _ are you fuking kidding me right now _ , “Gosh, Baby, do you really think I’d do that to you on a date night?”  

 

“I couldn’t be sure, Winchester, I’d say you like to watch me suffer.” 

 

“Don’t be like that… I’d never make you suffer like that…” Sam complained, “Let me see… we have little PB&J’s, chocolate covered raspberries, vinegar and salt chips, two types of cheetos -cheddar jalapeño and flaming hot-, assorted chocolates, Coke and some wine, the sweet kind you like.”

 

“Wow. But… what are  _ you  _ going to eat, Sammy?”

 

“Well… there’s some salad at the bottom but I was thinking, maybe… you?” Sam looked at Gabe from under his eyelashes.

 

“Ah sweet promises… you’re full of those, Winchester, but so far the only one you’ve complied is to keep me warm… and yet it’s freaking chilling now.”

 

Sam got closer and leaned over Gabriel’s face, the man underneath took him by the back of the neck and kissed him, more heated than before, but just as sweet and tender.

 

“Still cold?” Sam asked on Gabe’s mouth.

 

“Cold? Who’s cold?”

 

Sam left out a whole body laugh and Gabriel was fascinated that there were still more sweet things to learn from his Sammy.

 

“Come on, Baby, let’s eat before the show begins” Sam invited, handling him a sandwich from the basket.

 

“Show?” Gabriel asked, confusedly, already unwrapping his sandwich and taking the first bite.

 

“You’ll see…” Sam said biting his as well.

 

They ate talking about little things, about everything and nothing and there’s not a single thing they don’t find incredibly fascinating. They  exchanged  stories about Sam’s company and Gabe’s restaurant. Gabe told him that he was kinda worried because he couldn’t understand the reason why his sous chefs continued to resign after just a few weeks, or they’d force him to fire them. He’d had about  ten  sous chefs in the last  six m onths , give or take.

 

“I don’t know… maybe you’re a little too over the top?” Sam risked.

 

“I  _ know  _ I’m over the top… but that’s the first thing I tell them when they’re hired. I make sure they understand I’m loud and I bark but I never ever ever bite so… I don’t know… you think I’m scary?”

 

“You’re adorable, Gabe. Maybe you could talk to them?”

 

“I did try but they’ve never answered the phone.” Gabe said with a sad tone and Sam wanted to protect him and keep him safe and where the hell did that came from.

 

“What if someone else calls them?” Sam wondered.

 

“Would you do that for me, Sammy?” Gabe said, hopeful.

 

Sam’s face lit up, “Of course, Gabe, I will. But now eat a little more. The show’s about to begin.”

 

They ate in companionable silence for a while, looking around and glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Eventually Sam laid a hand over Gabe’s shoulder to call his attention.

 

“Now, Gabe, stop eating for a minute and follow my lead.” Sam guided him to lay down on his back and covered his eyes with his hand.

 

“Sammy, not that I don’t appreciate a surprise like any other trickster but I’m feeling a little stupid right now.”

 

“It’ll be just a minute, Gabe. Trust me.” he leaned down to kiss Gabriel, distracting him for a while until he forced himself to break the lips contact. “Now, Gabe, open your eyes.” he asked breathlessly.

 

Gabriel was so overwhelmed by Sam’s kisses that he hadn’t realized Sam had said something.

 

“Come on, Baby… you’ll miss it!” he softly said, pointing at the sky.

 

Gabriel followed his hand’s direction and witnessed the most beautiful sight, apart from Sam. The sky was filled with meteors crossing. He looked above, “Wow, look! A meteor shower!” he said marveled at the sight, but a strong and strange force made his gaze gravitate towards the moose of a man next to him, “It’s the most beautiful sight.”

 

“Gabe… you’re not looking at the sky…” Sam reprimanded him, without even taking his eyes from the show on the sky.

 

“Like I said, it’s a beautiful sight.” he repeated, eyes fixed on Sam’s features.

 

Sam blushed red, he could have let it go but how could he? Everything about Gabriel was  intense. He had to try, though, “Look at the sky, Gabe.. you’re missing it…”

 

Gabe chuckled, soundly kissing the hand he had just taken in his and laid next to his man. “It’s beautiful, Sam, thanks”

  
They watched the sky for hours, long after the most of the visitors were gone and only a handful of couples remained. Slowly, they  finished  their dinner, taking time to touch and kiss, talking about some boring stuff that the other found adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us. We love every comment. And we love you back.
> 
> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.


	5. A Ring and a realization

Gabriel cursed and pulled his hair, he even felt the urge to bang his head against the wall. It would only give him a headache, after all. And his head was already aching, thank you. Sous chef number  eleven was not better than his predecessor. He wasn’t bad, but he was just okay, and that was unacceptable. 

 

After firing him and putting up with the guy’s rosary of ill words. He gave Sam’s words a thought, there was a possibility that he was too picky, but it was his damn kitchen and reputation, so sue him. Wait. Better not.

 

“Alfie what the hell you’re doing down there? Table five’s been waiting for their ravioli for twenty minutes! Why do I have to do it all myself?” he snapped for the tenth time that shift so Kali took him by the lapels and threw him into his office. 

 

She pushed him onto his chair and towered over him, menacing. “Who the hell pissed in your cereal, Loki?”

 

“I don’t have time for this crap.” he said, almost to himself, trying to get up and continue with his job, but Kali would take none of that.

 

“Oh yes, you have.” She moved to circle the desk, sitting opposite. “Cassie is crying in the bathroom because you shouted at her with no apparent reason and André threatened to resign almost seven times, only today. There’s gotta be something bothering you…” she crossed her arms and waited for an answer that Gabriel seemed to be chewing on.

 

“Nothing happened to me… they’re just incompetent and I won’t allo…” he was cut off.

 

“LOKI, I  _ know  _ you, buddy. Something’s going on. Cassie is your best decorator and you love her. André is... okay, he’s not the best by any means but you never go around shouting at people for no reason.  _ Tell me now _ !”

 

“I need to get laid, okay? That happens!” he snapped, once again.

 

She just stood there, sit and open mouthed for a few seconds. “Wow, but… you were on a date last night… what…?” she left the question open.

 

“Yeah, well.. We went to the park and watched the meteor shower… I spent five hours looking at the fucking sky, eating junk food and kissing him and…” Gabe trailed off.

 

“And?... no sex?”

 

“Not even groping…” Gabriel let his head fall over the desk, smashing his forehead against the wooden surface.

 

“Uh…” Kali knew Gabe way better than Gabriel would have liked, she knew how important sex was for him, “Well… if he won’t have sex with you then go dancing and fuck someone at the club… you’ve done it before…” she tried to reason with him.

 

“Kali…” he took a deep breath as he lifted his head from the desktop, “I… I don’t feel like fucking just anyone…” he confessed and, looking at her in the eyes for the first time since they got into the office, he stammered, “I… I mean, he…”

 

“Oh my Gosh, you’re falling for him.” and she didn’t even try to mask it as a question.

 

“Shut up.” he blushed furiously.

 

“No, but you are…” Kali maintained, speaking a little too loud. 

 

“You wanna say it louder? I think Cassie couldn’t hear you from the bathroom.” he bitchfaced her.

 

“So… how’s the feeling?” she asked, honestly curious.

 

Gabe leaned back on his chair, swinging and worrying his lower lip as he considered his answer.

 

“It’s… horrible… and terrifying… and sickening… and sweet” 

 

“And you’re loving every moment.” it was a revelation that Loki could be in love.

 

“Every second of it.” he whispered.

 

“Gabriel, you need to chill out and apologize to Cassie and André, then go and talk to that big guy of yours. Ask him to be your boyfriend… he’ll understand.” she suggested.

 

* * *

 

While Gabe had his meltdown at the restaurant, Dean was a man on a mission.

 

He had woken up with an urge to do something else than just stick around Castiel and pray on his knees for forgiveness. He needed him to trust him again. Make him stop second thinking Dean’s every move or word. 

 

The gesture had to be stunning. What better than a ring to archive that? So he took a quick shower, spent his time at the theatre wishing to leave. His approaches to Castiel had proven to be ineffective already so he was contented to look at him from a distance, drinking in his eyes and his presence.

 

When the last page had been read and Sam had given up on trying to make him participate of his character’s utter motivation discussion, Dean just grabbed his coat and left the theatre without waiting for nobody or stopping to say good bye.

 

One hour later he was still lost. He knew where he was but had no clue what to buy. He spent ninety minutes at a jewelry store at the mall until the woman behind the counter lost her patience and told him maybe it’d be a good idea to ask for someone’s help. He had made the woman, sophisticated and well mannered, take an engagement ring from its rack, asked a thousand questions, and then move on to the next… so he understood her pleading. It was a good idea, anyway.

 

“Hi, Charlie! You busy?” he asked over the phone.

 

“Not really, I just started ‘Firefly’. Why? You’ve got a plan? Wanna join me? I don’t think I can handle  _ ‘I am a leaf on the wind _ ’ by myself today.” she pleaded.

 

“Not today, Red, look, I need your help.”

 

“What is it?” she asked, pausing the movie and sitting upright, as if that’d help to listen better to him.

 

Dean explained to her his plan to get Cas back and she was immediately onboard.

 

“The thing is I don’t know where else to look.” he summarized.

 

“You’re at the mall right now?”

 

“Yeah, but there was nothing here I like, it’s gotta be extra special… just like him.” he clarified.

 

“Okay, I’ll help you if you promise not to make me puke rainbows, okay?” she complained making Dean laugh, partly amused partly relieved. “You know Jared’s jewelry?”

 

“No, but I could google it, I guess.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll text you the location and I’ll meet you there in an hour.” she said, already jumping up from the couch to change into something she could actually wear on the streets. 

 

“You are the best, Red.”

 

“Yeah, yeah… you owe me big, though. See ya…”

 

* * *

 

With Charlie helping, picking up the ring was easy. He fell in love with it as soon as he saw it out of the rack. He watched the lady polishing it with a fancy rag and his hands trembled with the need to hold it. It was the one. Every light reflecting on its surface screamed  _ Castiel _ .

 

“Now the tricky part.” Charlie pointed out, “You gotta talk to your fiancé.” 

 

They stopped at the parking lot, about to enter their own cars they share a brief hug.

 

“Thanks, Red. I owe you.” he whispered against the top of her head.

 

“Betcha.” she patted his back and broke the hug to go resume her  _ Firefly  _ movie.

 

Dean remained on the parking lot for a little while, sat behind the wheel and dialing Cas’ number. His anxiety rising to the top when his calls reached only his voicemail. He tried texting again, but just as before during the day, it went unanswered.

 

Dean started the Impala fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He was gonna fix this, he had to, there was no other way Dean could keep on living. By the highway he had decided to corner Castiel at the theatre. It wasn’t gonna be an easy task, with Cas knowing how to avoid him in his domains but he’d had to find a way.

 

The next day Dean put an extra effort in his appearance, gaining a thousand teasing jokes from Sam, until he’s threatened to have his shampoo changed for hair remover solution. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Sam stuck his tongue out to Dean and got his jacket on. “Let’s go, Dee… You’ve got a lot to do today.” and he wasn’t talking only about the play.

 

Readings are usually boring and Dean had to fight the urge of escaping in his mind to more entertaining scenarios, mostly involving making out with Cas. Today he didn’t even registered being at the reading, he was distracted and his fellow actors were getting increasingly upset. That’s why Sam called an unscheduled break and took his brother aside.

 

“You’ve got 30 minutes, bro. Go talk to him before I kill you.” Sam exploded, turning around to invite everyone to have some coffee and cookies from the buffet.

 

Dean didn’t need any more encouragement, he went right after Castiel when the blue eyed man grabbed some costumes and headed  to the costume designer’s quarters. Missy saw him coming and she needed no signal to get out of the room, she winked at him wishing him good luck and Dean wondered if maybe Castiel’s cool demeanor was just a facade. Well, he’d find out in a moment.

 

“Cas, can we talk?” Dean asked from his back as soon as Missy disappeared from the room. He saw Cas movements falter for a split second. 

 

“Actually, I’m very occupied right now.” he distractedly informed him and then he continued to work on  hanging up the costumes . 

 

He turned Cas by the shoulder, forcing him to look at him, “I just need a minute, Cas. then you can go back to your things.” he requested and then he hesitantly pleaded, “Please?”

 

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes, and his features went from harsh to tender to stone hard again in a matter of a nanosecond. Dean didn’t know what to make of it. 

 

“Okay, just a minute.” Cas took a step back taking distance and breaking the contact of Dean’s hand over his shoulder.

 

“I… I just…” Dean bite his lower lip, extremely nervous, “I just wanted to say I… damn, I’mSorryCas.” he finally managed to mumble.

 

Cas expression didn’t change, he half rolled his eyes and remained stoic, “What was that? I don’t have the whole day, Dean… I got actual work to do.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Cas, okay?” he repeated, clearer this time, and that set his mind and mouth in motion, “You were right. I can’t forbid you things. I can’t say I like you to talk to Gabe about our sex life but he’s your brother and your decision and I’m so so sorry, Cas. You have to believe me.”

 

Castiel looked at him with an unreadable expression, Dean couldn’t decipher it and that was a first and Dean didn’t like it. Ever since they had met, Cas had been an open book to Dean, now he felt that Castiel was a thousand miles away and he hated that.

 

“Okay, Dean…” he finally said, his tone calculated but too close to cold to Dean’s linking, “I forgive you. Now go. We’ll talk later, I have a deadline on this.” and he turned to continue working on the  costumes .

 

“Wait, Cas…” Dean rushed, “Will you go on a date with me tonight?”

 

Castiel visibly stiffened, “I don’t know.”

 

“C’mon, Cas, please. Just dinner.” Dean openly pleaded and he didn’t care to be so exposed.

 

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” Cas conceded. 

 

“After the readings, then. I’ll come looking for you.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Castiel said, his back to Dean allowed him to smile a little.

 

“Yeah, see you.” Dean smiled without reservations, happy with the little miracles.

 

* * *

 

“Next date’s on you.” Sam said on the phone

 

“Me?” Gabriel had a  _ fraction of a second _ stroke.

 

“Well, duh” Sam teased, “It’s your time to plan it. So, yes, it’s on you. Date, place and tab. It’s our fourth date so you better plan a good one.”

 

“Loki’s ready! Master of dates in charge!” Gabriel joked, as the internal break down had begun.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t wait. Call me with the details.” Sam ordered, coy.

 

“I will.” Gabe promised and hung up the phone.

 

He started panicking the second after. For the first time in his adult life he didn’t know what to do to surprise a partner.  He’s good at cooking and sex, but  he’s done the restaurant thing with Sam already and sex had to wait for one more date, thanks urban dictionary and  go  fuck yourself. 

 

“Kali!” he shouted from his office.

 

The door open and Kali rushed inside. “Dude, what’s with the shouting! There are people having brunch!” she admonished him.

 

“I need to plan a date and it’s gotta be perfect.” he informed her, “Okay, shoot.” he laid his chin over his folded hands and waited.

 

“What?” she asked, “you’re asking me to plan it for you?” he nodded his answer so she thought for a while, “I know! I see… your house, red silky boxer briefs and whipped cream.”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes and laid back on his chair, “Kali, be serious.”

 

“Oh, but  _ I am _ very serious, Loki. You need to get laid  _ yesterday _ !”

 

“Can’t argue that. Still, not my house and not the restaurant. It has to be perfect and I don’t know where to start.”

 

He sounded lost enough, for Kali to take him seriously. 

 

“Alright then, what does Sam like?”

 

“Uhm… theatre?”

 

“I think that’s obvious. Anything else?” Kali encouraged him.

 

“Books, he loves reading…” 

 

“Yeah, FYI. Public Library? Not so hot…” 

 

“Okay, he’s always talking about the stars and puppies and the aquarium.” Gabriel  counts with his fingers.

 

“Well, you did the stars thing the other night so puppies or the aquarium it is.”

 

“How the hell do you do a puppy date and not make it sound like a bad porno?” Gabriel snorted.

 

“Good point. Fish it is then.”

 

“Fish is boring, Kali. And also one of Nero’s many sex perversions. No, don’t ask… you don’t wanna know.” he waved his hands in front to dismiss Kali’s obvious attempt to question.

 

“Yeah, okay, I guess I’ll google it. But back to our thing, if the guy talks about fish several times a day, means he likes it and that makes me think about the aquarium. Go for it. Today.”

 

“I could do that.” Gabriel’s face lite up, suddenly seeing its potential.

 

“Of course you can!” she affirmed, “And stop the nonsense, this Gabe person is not my Loki. I hate  _ insecure Gabe _ . Sam’s dating you. He’s not running after dates with other people. He calls you several times a week. He’s so into you I’m jealous.” and she finished her speech, “Stop the winning crap and man up!” 

 

Gabriel seemed to consider her words, drinking every word and letting them give him confidence. He hit the desktop with his open hand and stood up, eyes shining.

 

“I’ll call the aquarium, maybe we could swim with the sharks.” he thought out loud, already picking up the phone.

 

“Yeah, you do that.” Kali said, letting herself out.

 

* * *

 

Dean was biting his nails. It had been thirty minutes and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. He felt disappointed and hurt, but he also knew it was his own doing. He felt it was well deserved, somehow. When he was about to quit and leave to the liquor store and lose himself in the company of Jose Cuervo, Castiel open the back door.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Hi, Cas. Would you… would you go out with me tonight?” Dean hesitantly asked.

 

“I think I could do that, yes.” a thunder roared along his answer and the couple looked up at the sky.

 

“I had planned a picnic but the weather is obviously not cooperating so I thought we’d go to Tony’s.” Dean said, fidgeting.

 

“I like Tony’s.” Castiel said, nonchalant.

 

“Or Angelicus if you prefer.” Dean rushed to offer.

 

“Ooh, I’d love some chili.” Cas excitedly said and it was a decision made for Dean.

 

“Okay, so Angelicus it is.” he held his hand out to invite him to walk with him to the restaurant.

 

They walked in silence, but it was not their usual companionable silence, but an awkward one. Cas with his hands on his jacket pockets and Dean trying hard not to reach out to tug him into a tight hug. They were the longest few blocks of Dean’s life.

 

They entered the restaurant and asked Kali for a private table on the back.  Although the restaurant was almost fully booked, she made room for the owner’s brother.

 

Once they were left alone with their drinks and their orders on the way, Dean asked for Cas’ forgiveness once more.

 

Castiel sighed, “Dean, I already forgave you.”

 

“Doesn’t look like it, Cas. Your mouth says something but your eyes and actions speak otherwise.” Dean said, feeling stupid and hurt.

 

“I’m hurt, Dean. You asked me to stop talking to my brother. He’s the only person who’s always been there for me, good and bad times. He’s always been my best friend. I would never do the same to you. And… it makes me wonder if you’re the person I thought you were.”

 

“I’m no longer sure how to make you see that I’m honest, Cas. I don’t know what to do or say for you to believe me, Cas.”

 

“You and me both.” Castiel took a sip of his beer, to stop himself of saying anything that would make all this even more awkward.

 

Dean felt his heart sinker, “Don’t you love me anymore?” he asked looking at his hands, unable to face the sadness in his boyfriend’s eyes. He was still his boyfriend, right?

 

“Dean… I still love you, that’s never been the issue, but I don’t know if I know you the way I thought.” 

 

“I’m the same person who asked you to marry him.” Dean shrugged, pointing out a fact that put his heart in his hands.

 

“But are you?” Cas put forward, “Did he ask me because he wanted to or because he had no other option?”

 

“Cas, no, please,” he moved on his seat, uncomfortable with the path the date was taking. “I’d never do that… no to you. I was… I was trying to find something before I’d go there… I was…” Dean searched in the inside pocket of the jacket he had hung over the back of his chair. “I was looking for this,” he extended the little box to Castiel, “Because you deserve better than a half hearted proposal. I wanted to do this right. I wanna marry you, Cas. I feel it every second of the day, with every fiber of my being. Never doubt that, Cas. Please, please marry me.”

 

Castiel parted his eyes from Dean’s and opened the box, he found a stunning ebony ring, carved with a beautiful pattern, and  _ Dean  _ carved in the inner side.

 

Cas face lit up and Dean’s eyes filled with hope.

 

“Cas, make me the happiest man alive and marry me. Please.. Will you marry me?”

  
“Yes, Dean, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst. (Post soon)


	6. A date and a shark

“Hi, Sammy.” Gabe beamed as he watched Sam come close.

 

“Hi, Gabe. Am I okay for the date.” Sam asked, taking a turn around to show his outfit. Gabe’s mouth dropped checking Sam’s dark green suit trouser, his white button up with thin green stripes and his pair of sensible shoes. It fitted him so perfectly it seemed to hurt Gabe’s eyes.

 

“You are as perfect as a greek god.” Gabriel eyed him up and down, “Handsome as ever.”

 

“Praise on and you might get a chance to get into my pants.” Sam teased, secretly delighted at his date’s words.

 

Gabriel took him by the hand and tug him to follow his lead, “Maybe… maybe… Let’s get going.” he invited him with a huge smile.

 

They took a cab. Gabriel excused himself pointing out that he wanted to go for drinks and snacks afterwards and he didn’t want to have to drive, because, alcohol would  most probably be above the legal limit. Sam bought it. Some time into the drive, Gabriel covered Sam’s eyes with his hands, winning a complain from the later.

 

“C’mon, Gabe! I know how to shut my eyes… you don’t need to…” 

 

“But you could take a pick…” Gabriel interrupted him.

 

“I’m not five, Gabe…” he would have rolled his eyes if he was able.

 

“That’s what I’d do.” Gabriel jested.

 

“Then you  _ are  _ five.” Sam decided.

 

“Nopes, I’m eight and three quarters.” He admited, amused, making Sam cackle for about two blocks.

 

“We’re here, Samsquatch. Please keep your eyes closed while I get down the car.” 

 

“Okay, Gabe, I will…” he got interrupted by a tug on him hand and he was being draught off the car, a hand suddenly covering his eyes again… until he’s fully up, then Gabe took his elbows guiding his arms up to make him cover his eyes with his own hands.

 

“Don’t open your eyes!” Gabriel whooped, giggling.

 

“Gabe?” Sam tilted his head but kept his eyes shut, “Did you just giggle?”

 

“Of course not!” he said offended.

 

“Oh, you  _ so  _ giggled!”  Sam teased, “ _ I did not! _ ” Sam mocked him, laughing hard, “I can’t even… come on, Gabe, it’s hilarious! I’m tall as a tree and I’m in the middle of some street with my hands covering my eyes because you can’t reach and I… I can’t help it…” he laughed even harder and found it hard to stop.

 

“Well… if it’s that funny we could just go…” he protested, half offended.

 

“I’m sorry, Gabe…” Sam’s laugh subsided, “I’ll behave… I still have my eyes closed, see?”

 

“Okay, c’mere. Take my hand and keep your eyes closed for a little while longer, please.” he led him through corridors, turning left and then right, climbing a short stair and stopping in the middle of a big tank.

 

“Now, Sam… you may open your eyes.”

 

Sam complied, opening his eyes slowly, he had to smile. He looked at everything in front of them and back to Gabriel, widely grinning.

 

“I love the aquarium.” Sam cupped Gabriel’s face, looking directly into his whisky eyes, “This is my favorite place of all time.” he carded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, “I come here at least once a month.”

 

Gabriel cleared his throat, emotions afloat, “Oh, so it’s not funny or new…” he shrugged, “we could go somewhere else.” he offered. He tried to put some distance between them by taking a step back but strong hands held him in place.

 

“No, you silly man. This is just perfect. I… I can’t explain how much I love to watch the fish swim… this is a good place for me.” he leaned on to lay a soft kiss on Gabriel’s lips, “C’mon, I’ll show you my especial place.”

 

Sam took him by the hand and led him to a bench in one of the corners. “Here, sit with me… from here we can see everything.” Gabriel sat by his side, following his hand as he points at his favorite spots. “You look up and you see the sharks, wherever you look at there’s a cardumen looking back at you. I love it, Gabe!” he got closer to kiss his temple.

 

“Mhm, I don’t know… I wanted this to be special, unusual… but…”

 

Sam took his chin forcing him to look up at him, “It is, Gabe. this is the first time I come here with someone. It is special because you’re my first.” he hugged Gabriel tight, “Just stay here with me for a little while, would you?” he whispered against the top of his head. And just like that it hit him, he was falling for the guy and he felt he was truly okay with it. He smiled into Gabriel’s hair and held him a little tighter.

 

“I got another surprise for you.” Gabriel forced himself to say after fifteen minutes of sea fauna contemplation in Sam’s arms. He could have stayed there for ever but there was a plan to follow.

 

“Are we leaving?” Sam asked sadly.

 

“No way. Come with me. There’s another thing I want you to see.” He guided Sam to a door which sign read  _ Private _ .

 

“Gabe?” Sam suspiciously said.

 

“It’s a surprise, Sam… you know what that is, right?” Gabriel knocked on the door as he smirked to a very shocked Sam.

 

“Hey, Sam!” the aquarium guy greeted him.

 

“Hi, Garth.” 

 

“What you’re doing here?” the funny looking guy asked.

 

“Actually… I have no idea.  _ He  _ knocked on the door.” he accusingly pointed at Gabriel who looked the very portrait of a gentleman.

 

“Awesome,” Gabriel complained, playfully punching him on the upper arm, “throw me to the sharks, why don’t you?”

 

“I’m just stating the truth.” Sam shrugged and Gabriel broke a smile.

 

“Hi, Garth. You’ve talked to your supervisor, I assume. I’m Gabriel Novak, I called this morning.” he shook Garth’s hand.

 

“Oh, yes, Mr Novak! We were waiting for you, please follow me.” he gestured for them to follow him, Sam’s face in awe, “Everything is ready… you’ll have fifteen minutes and then we’ll need to take you out. We shouldn’t disturb them more than absolutely necessary.

 

“What is this, Gabriel?” Sam asked worriedly.

 

“Oh, and he’s using my full name now…”

 

“Gabe… sorry, baby.” Sam added concerned to being worried.

 

“We’ll be entering the tank and feed some of the fish.” Gabriel explained.

 

“Are we going to feed the sharks?” Sam was amazed beyond belief.

 

“Why? You afraid?” he teased.

 

Sam smiled and sat on a chair next to Garths’. 

 

“No way, Gabe. But this is not even possible, I tried before but it’s not even on the program... how did you…” he trailed off.

 

“Garth’s supervisor is a regular at the restaurant. He’ll be eating for free for quite a while.” 

 

They stopped talking when Garth got back with oxygen tanks and neoprene suits. “I think these will suit you both. There’s a place over there where you can change.” he handed the suits but kept the tanks, “Have you ever scuba?” 

 

“I got a scuba certificate but I hardly used it.” Gabriel informed.

 

“I’m a certified scuba rescuer.” Sam confirmed.

 

“Oh, Sammy, my life is in your hands… my saviour!” 

 

Sam laughed heartily and punched Gabriel on the shoulder, “Come on,  _ Short Stack _ , let’s get changed.”

 

The swim with the sharks happened to be an amazing idea, they both enjoyed it a lot. The whole fifteen minutes of it. 

 

They went to change into dry clothes and Sam kissed Gabe long and tender, tracing every millimeter of Gabriel’s mouth with his tongue. He bit and nipped, sucking Gabe’s lower lip and releasing it with a gasp. Gabe knees went weak.

 

“Wha… what was that for? Not that I’m complaining but…” Gabriel found it hard to breath evenly.

 

“That was because you’re the most amazing boyfriend ever.” Sam pecked him again, smiling against his lips.

 

“Boyfriend?” Gabe asked, coy.

 

“It’s too early, I know,” Sam blushed and looked at the floor, “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you in any way. I shouldn’t have assumed that…” he was cut off.

 

“Heya, hold it, Sammy. It’s not too soon. I’m so okay with this… boyfriends… it suits us, right? I like it…”

 

“Really? Because, really, I wouldn’t want to…” a kiss more heated than before shot him up.

 

“I never do anything I don’t want, Sammy, relax!” Gabriel promised.

 

“Boyfriend, then?” Sam checked again.

 

“Yeah, Sammy… boyfriend. Now let’s go, I’m starving. We can go to the pizza place around the corner.”

 

“Or… we could go to a more private place and order in.” Sam suggested with a wicked grin

 

“I like the way you think, Sammy, although I’d like to offer my place for the rest of our date.”

 

“Do we have any chance to be interrupted?”

 

“No, I live alone.” Gabriel confirmed.

 

“Great, because, get this. I probably have a moping brother at home.”

 

* * *

 

“Stop moping, Dean...!” Castiel tiredly said. 

 

They were in front of Castiel’s, they had walked from the restaurant and Dean wouldn’t stop trying to advance on him. Cas was not convinced, though.

 

“But, Cas!” Dean protested.

 

“I said  _ no _ , Dean!” Castiel stopped Dean from following him up the front door stairs by holding a hand over his chest, “I’ve forgiven you and I’ll marry you but tonight… tonight I don’t want you at my place.”

 

The pain in Dean’s eyes was too much for Cas, but he had to be strong if he wanted this to work. It was not gonna be easy, but he couldn’t let it go just like that. 

 

“I just need time, Dean. Please understand.” 

 

“But it’s been too long already, Cas… how much longer should I wait?” Dean muttered.

 

The look in Cas’ face betrayed his true feelings but it lasted just a split second, Dean could visibly witness his expression go from soft and tender to stoic and cold.

 

“I… I really don’t know, Dean. Please go home now.” he pleaded and with a soft and quick peck on the lips, Cas turned around climbing the last two steps towards his door, unlocked his door and went in. 

 

When it was clear that Dean had already started to climb down the steps, Cas leaned against the front door and closed his eyes, sighing, letting the smile that had been trying to creep all afternoon, finally reach his lips.

 

Oh, he was hurt, he was hurt badly, but for a very different reason to what Dean thought, he couldn’t care less about being jealous or embarrased or stupid stuff like that. But lack of trust was the worst, he couldn’t believe Dean wouldn’t trust him, he refused to believe that Dean would think that he’d share their private stuff with anyone. He was hurt and Dean had to learn his lesson. He pretty much hated himself for doing this to Dean, but he intended to spend his whole life with Dean Winchester, and that’s a long time if they didn’t trust each other.

  
Castiel lifted his hand in front of his eyes and smiled. Dean would mope for a few more days but Cas just knew they would solve this. He will marry the love of his life and everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us. We love every comment. And we love you back.
> 
> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.


	7. Sex and some news

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Gabriel solemnly welcomed him to his apartment, showing the place with an ample gesture of his open arms.

 

“Humble… right…” Sam snorted, looking at the big loft with top of the line appliances, everything a modern man could want and money could buy. “As humble as the owner, I suppose.”

 

Gabriel laughed, amused and nervous in equal parts. “Well, they say the place makes the man, so… Come here, big guy, sit and I’ll make us drinks.” he pointed at the large couch in the middle of the room.

 

Sam took a seat and groaned at the softness of the furniture, “I could sleep here and there would be room for another person to join me.” he marvelled.

 

“Yeah, I like my humble couch too.” he laughed. “You want beer or something more sophisticated?”

 

“Beer’s okay.”

 

“I got American and German beer… which one you prefer?” Gabriel offered from inside the fridge, where he had stuck his head in. 

 

“American. Samuel Adams if you have.” Sam chose.

 

“A Sam for a Sam.” Gabe took two bottles and headed to the couch.

 

“Funny, your waitress Kali made the same joke.”

 

“Try not to call her waitress to her face or she’ll kill you. She’s my floor manager and, to be honest, my ex girlfriend.” Gabriel let the information out, nonchalantly.

 

“Should I be jealous?” Sam half teased.

 

“Nah. She left me because I was too gay for her.” they laughed a little, the Gabriel continued, anxious to get all the confession out, he was pretty sure by now that this thing he was trying to have with Sam would go beyond an affair. “Let’s say we had a threesome with a guy and she got bored. No harm feelings though, she’s an awesome employee and a better friend so, no, no competition there.” 

 

“Good to know. She seems cool and also capable of killing me.” Sam snorted around the bottle tip.

 

“Don’t you doubt about that.” Gabriel agreed, “Cheers. To an awesome date.”

 

“No… not awesome. Perfect.” Sam corrected, dreamy.

 

Gabriel took a sip and left the bottle on the coffee table, taking Sam’s and let it down next to his. He straddled Sam’s lap and cradled his face, “It was really perfect, wasn’t it? And  yet I bet we could make it better.” he planted a kiss on Sam’s lips. His movements slow at first, barely a touch  of lips, but then the kiss began to deepen, exploring each other’s mouths. Sam’s hands landed on Gabriel’s back, caressing the flesh under the fabric of the shirt, massaging.

 

Gabriel’s soft moans echoed in the room and the kiss heated, Sam’s hands held him by the hips and they started slowly grinding against each other. Gabriel turned his face to the ceiling, whimpering, rotating his hips rutting their cocks together. Sam took the chance to kiss Gabriel’s neck and chin, leaving a trail of little bites up to the rim of the shirt. His thumb trailed a path along Gabe’s collarbone.

 

“You like that, uh?” it wasn’t a question and yet Gabe could only nod. “No, Baby, words… I wanna hear you.” Sam whispered into Gabe’s ear, sucking its lobe.

 

Somehow Gabe found his voice and said, “Touch me, please. I want you to touch me.” proceeding to rock forward against Sam to show him how much he wanted it.

 

Sam kissed him maddeningly soft, while he dropped his hand to grab Gabriel’s ass, pulling him closer, rotating his hips up, hard but slow, rubbing their dicks together.

 

Gabriel panted  against Sam’s lips, and continued to be kissed until he was melting into him with a profound groan. 

 

“What… what you want, Gabe?” Sam stammered.

 

“You… naked… me… fuck.” was all Gabe could articulate.

 

“Lost the words, baby?” Sam teased cropping his face and tracing a path with his thumb on his cheek.

 

“Please, Sammy…” he laid his forehead against Sam’s and sighed.

 

“Again… say my name like that again…” Sam stopped his movements, teasingly.

 

“Sammy… please, Sammy.” Gabriel rushed to say, trying to coarse him to resume the friction he so desperately needed.

 

“Shhh, I got you, Baby.” Sam tugs off Gabe’s shirt rushedly and started to open his fly. The kisses over Gabriel’s neck and jaw never stopping and driving him crazy, kisses that felt like the only thing left in the universe.

 

Sam  moved Gabriel to his feet and positioned himself in between his legs kissing Gabriel’s  belly. His hands moving over Gabriel’s sides, lowering his jeans and boxers. All Gabriel could do was watch him, motionless, dumbfounded, unable to do anything but pant and whimper.

 

Gabriel shivered as Sam kissed his navel, peppering his thighs and belly. Loki’s moans growing louder, head tilted to the ceiling, his back arched from the floor. The posterboy of arousal. “Sammy stop the fucking tease, please!”

 

Sam laughed at that but kept teasing him for a few more seconds. Without warning, Sam took Gabe’s head in his mouth and they both gasped. He moved slowly down the shaft, touching the underside with his tongue, bobbing his head in rhythm with Gabe’s hips. He took a grip of Gabe’s hips, massaging the softness as he reached his ass, teasing its rim with the tip of his index. Not just there yet, but sweetly torturing him.

 

Gabriel needed to feel grounded, all he managed to do was to grab Sam’s hair, just trying to hold onto something. He could feel a fire building inside him. Sam’s moan took him out of his cloud, and looking down at the man at his feet he noticed Sam’s stroking his own dick while still sucking Gabe’s off. It was hypnotizing, the hottest thing he’d seen in a long time and the only image set him on edge, so fucking close and still not there.

 

“Sammy… please, please, please, I need it… shit.!” he felt Sam’s finger leaving his rim and watched him a he sucked it, wetting it and lowering the hand again while going back down on his cock. The sucking maddening, the speed increased, distracted him for a split second until he felt Sam’s finger back to work on his hole. As the bobbing grew in speed, Sam introduced his finger to the first knuckle making Gabe lose it for good. His moan louder than ever and he couldn’t help it but to come in Sam’s throat.

 

Sam drank every drop and stayed there stroking his tongue along the shaft, while he continued to work on himself, Gabriel’s taste was exquisite, everything he had dreamt of, but finally what set him off the bridge was Gabriel’s eyes, the awe and love. He couldn’t help it but to suck harder as he came on his own hand and that was too much for Gabe, making him cry like never before. Sam removed his mouth from Gabriel’s cock and got him down . He reached his mouth and they couldn’t help smiling into the other’s lips, too happy and sated to care, they shared a peck, that quickly turned into a war of lips and tongues, one they both were set to win.

 

“That… Oh God, that was…” Gabriel tried to articulate but failed.

 

“Yeah, I know…” Sam quickly agreed, as if he couldn’t stay away from the other man’s lips for too long. “Come to the couch and rest with me for a while.”

  
  


“Not that I’m not enjoying this but… I’m afraid we need to clean ourselves.” Gabe pointed out.

 

Sam checked Gabe from head to toes and then he did the same with himself. “Only my hands are dirty, I could go to the bathroom to wash them or…” he mischievously looked at Gabe from underneath heavy lashes, “or you could always lick them…” he smirked his last words, not really expecting Gabriel to comply with his game. 

 

There were only a second of hesitation when Gabe thought Sam was just joking but when he looked at the hand in front of him, droplets of cum between fingers and on the palm, and he  _ had  _ to taste it.

 

Sam’s words left him for good, the moment Gabe took his hand and darted his tongue out to lick it he emitted a strangled sound, and after that nothing but heavy breath passed his lips.

 

“Fuck, that was hot…” he tugged Gabriel to his arms, reserving the big spoon position to himself. “Can we cuddle now?”

 

“Yeah, Sammoh, we can.” 

 

* * *

 

The crew watched Castiel pass by the corridors towards  the sound booth  with a huge smile on his face, happy like he hadn’t been in a while now. Rumour was he had finally worked things up with his boyfriend and that was a relief for the whole crew. One thing was having to put up with one of them being cranky but both of them at the same time? It was driving the cast and crew crazy. So every company member that crossed his path greeted him with a smile that mirrored his, but nobody wanted to pry just in case. Gossips travel fast anyway so by noon the news would be in every lunch time conversation.

 

Meg won’t mind prying though, so she cornered Cas as soon as he got to his workshop bench and had time to pour some coffee.

 

“What’s with the smiley face, Clarence. What happened yesterday?” she blurted out.

 

“I went on a date, Meg.” he replied, nonchalant while adding sugar to his coffee.

 

She refilled her own mug, and turned to face Castiel, “Great, spill! I’m glad you finally ditched Winchester.”

 

“No Meg, I went on a date with Dean.” he clarified.

 

“Oh, bomer.” she sipped her coffee, narrow furrow.

 

“Meg!” Cas chastised her

 

“Clarence?” she replied, unaffected.

 

“Stop playing dumb. I love Dean and you know it. What the hell? You like Dean.” Cas was honestly confused.

 

“As a general rule, yes, I do. But he treated you like crap and you were so unhappy I wanted to kill him.”

 

“Meg, don’t. He made a mistake and he’s paying for it.” his hand laid on her shoulder, supporting, but she shrugged it off.

 

“Whatever.” she said as she left the room.

 

Castiel shook his head and started to plan his day. It was gonna be a really busy one, the people’s clothes were scheduled to be tried and he had to supervise the fitting, the first sound test was scheduled and he had an interview with Crowley for some missing props … yeah, busy day and all.

 

On a small break between the costumes try and some measures of some scene back landscape taken, Jess and Charlie cornered him with a sandwich and a soda for each of them. The girls knew Cas would dive into work and forget to even have something to eat until it was too late and they had to shove him  some emergency energy bar to prevent him from fainting. Had happened before, so now they know they have to remember some basic stuff to him like eating.

 

“Someone’s happy…” Jess sing songed.

 

“Rumour is he got laid last night.” Charlie assumed, “Dean arrived fifteen minutes ago and seems to be in a better mood too, not this happy but still.” Charlie completed.

 

Cas flinched a bit at the mention that Dean’s mood was better but not completely and he felt a bit of remorse. He’ll see how to fix that later.

 

“Not laid but engaged,” he lifted his hand to show his ring, “for real this time.”

 

“Oh, dude, it’s gorgeous!” Jess jumped from her chair to closer check the ring.

 

“Way to go, Dean!” she seemed to hesitate for a moment, “It was Dean, right?” 

 

“Gosh, Char, of course it was Dean.” he rolled his eyes at her in amusement. 

 

They laughed a little, still checking the ring and hugging their congratulations to their friend. Until Jess realized something was not right.

 

“Wait… why didn’t you get laid last night then?”

 

Cas sighed, “Because he’s in time out. A ring won’t change that.” 

 

“Way to go, Cas!” the girls laughed, “That’s why he’s been moping around…”

 

“Yeah, I know he is…”

 

* * *

 

That’s how the news spread around noon. Everybody in the company congratulated Castiel and Dean. Everyone but Meg. She had walked passed Dean several times and she turned her head from him every time. She had also been avoiding meeting Castiel. Cas grew tired of that so he finally chased her before the day ended.

 

“Meg, I got something to tell you. I was about to say this this morning before you ran away from me.”

 

“I’ve already heard, Castiel. Jess and Meg made sure everyone in the company knew.” she crossed her arms in front and leaned back on the table. “What else is there to say?”

 

“I don’t understand, Meg, you’re my friend, aren’t you happy for me?” he asked confused but receiving no answer from her, “Meg?”

 

“What?” she snapped.

 

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you happy for me?”

 

“Because it’s wrong, Cassie, he treated you like crap and he’s not good for you.”

 

“That’s bullshit, Meg. Couples fight. He was stupid and childish but he apologized several times. He’s realized what he did was wrong and is doing his best to change it.” he started pacing, the fact that he was still a bit mad at Dean didn’t give anyone else the right to speak ill of him, not Meg not even Gabriel. “And besides it’s my decision. I’m sorry you’re not happy for me, but trust me, I’m happy enough for us both.” 

  
Meg remained silent and his body language had no change so Castiel decided nothing could be done and sauntered out of the room, leaving a very upset Meg behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us. We love every comment. And we love you back.
> 
> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.


	8. You cannot challenge a Winchester

“Sam! Someone is a little late today” Jess greeted him, handling him his first cup of coffee.

 

“Yeah, I stayed at Gabe’s and my phone went dead sometime in the night.” he sipped his coffee and his face went back to his regular rosy cheeks.

 

“Oh, I assume sex was involved.” She asked conspiratorially, lowering her voice to avoid letting everyone in the company.

 

Sam smiled, coy, “Oh yeah, and the good kind.” he gave nothing more away, even when she waited patiently. She finally rolled her eyes and attacked.

 

“So? C’mon! Tell me everything!” she sat on his desk, anxious. 

 

Sam laughed, he knew he could never keep something away from her, she was his best friend, after all. 

 

“Fine!” he lifted his hands in surrender, took another sip of his coffee and told her everything, or most of it, “He picked me up and we went to the aquarium, we watched the tanks for an hour, we fed the sharks. It was plain awesome! Afterwards we went to his house, ordered pizza and, well… the rest is history.!”

 

Jess was open mouthed, she snapped it closed and opened it again, repeating the process several times. “OH NO! That’s not fair, I wanna know everything, Winchester!”

 

“A gentleman won’t kiss and tell.” he deflected.

 

“Please, Samuel, who do you think you’re talking to? I still remember  _ Ruby _ …” she chuckled at his scandalized expression.

 

“You wouldn’t…! Jeez, woman, you’re evil. Okay, okay.” he leaned forward to speak in secret. “He tasted amazing and… is it too soon to be falling for him?”

 

“Okay, first of all,” she said, holding a hand up, “Gross!” they shared a little laugh, Sam’s eyes saying  _ you asked for it _ , “Second, Sammy, you can’t choose when to fall in love. It just happens.”

 

“I know that, but… what if he’s in a different page? What if I say something and he doesn’t feel the same?” he got up and they start to get ready to face their work day.

 

“I don’t know, Sam. We all know Gabriel. He’s a bigger manwhore than your brother and, dude! That’s huge. And last night was what, your third, fourth date?”

 

“Fourth.” confirmed Sam.

 

“Well, he waited for you. I don’t think he’s playing with you, looks to me he means business. He definitely likes you.”

 

“Honestly, Jess? I hope you’re right.”

* * *

 

Sam was going to the back of the stage to ask Castiel about some utility hammer that was gonna be needed for rehearsal that afternoon when his phone rang. Gabe’s face lit up the screen, he had updated his contact info with a photo he took at the aquarium

 

“Hi, Babe!” Sam cheerfully greeted him.

 

“Sammy! Hi!” 

 

“How’s the restaurant?” and Sam felt that Jess could be right.

“Busy. Crazy. The usual.” Gabe recounted.

 

“Cool. I miss you.” he said without doubt.

 

“That can be easily solved.” Gabe offered.

 

“Really? How?” Sam’s heart started doing flip flops in his ribcage.

 

“Come over tonight and I’ll explain.” he left the rest unsaid.

 

“To your place? Two days in a row? Mhm, don’t know. You’d think I’m easy…” he trailed off.

 

“Oh baby, that ship sailed and crashed a long time ago!” Gabe stated, amused to see he needed have to someone else but his own self funny dude. 

 

“I’m not easy, Gabriel!” Sam got a little defensive.

 

“Well, you’ll have the chance to prove it tonight.” Gabe proposed.

 

“Is that a challenge? Are you actually challenging a Winchester? You’ve learned nothing from the time our brother’s been dating?”

 

“Nopes, not really. They’re two morons, we’re the cool siblings. So, is that a  _ yes _ ?” 

 

“You’re going to regret your words.”

 

“Now, that’s a yes! Game on, Winchester. I’ll see you at the Angelicus after rehearsal ends. I’ll feed you and then we’ll go to my place.”

 

“Fine, you win, I’ll see you around 10.”

 

* * *

 

“Man, food was amazing. Thanks, Gabe!” the chef had prepared something specially at his taste. Lots of grilled veggies and pasta with meatballs.

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Gabe had taken a break to keep Sam some company. He had grabbed a bite or two while his boyfriend ate. “Still, remind me to buy you clothes instead of inviting you to dinner daily, it’d be less expensive.” they laughed at the comment.

 

“I can control myself, Gabe.” Sam said, rather embarrassed.

 

“You didn’t show today.” Gabe teased.

 

“It’s your fault, food was out of this world.” he praised.

 

Gabriel pecked him, “Thanks, babe. Gimme ten minutes and I’ll serve you dessert at home.” he got up and headed to the kitchen.

 

“It better be a real dessert because sex… is not gonna happen.” Sam said after him making Gabe turn to wink at him.

 

“We’ll see…” he ominously mouthed.

 

Twenty minutes later and a shit ton of Facebook browsing for Sam, Gabriel came out of the kitchen with a box in his hands, “I’m ready.”

 

“Your time is a little off, dude.” Sam commented, watching his phone clock.

 

“Oh, but ain’t I worth the wait.” he smirked.

 

“I don’t know… I’m a little asleep.” Sam complained.

 

“That’s because you ate too much. Still… I got dessert.” Gabe announced while starting to walk.

 

“Tell me it’s not pie…”

 

“It’s not pie… I don’t get my Winchesters mixed.”

 

“Great,” Sam said in relief, “Don’t get me wrong. I like pie but we eat too much at home and I’m starting to hate it a bit.”

 

“The perks of being Dean’s younger brother, I suppose. This is a piece of Concord cake… sweet chocolate mousse meringue… delicious.”

 

“I like it..” Sam declared, looking straight into Gabe’s eyes, obviously not talking about the cake anymore.

 

“You could eat it out of me…” Gabe teased.

 

“Dunno, I like forks and plates better…” Sam declared as they climbed the stairs at the back of the restaurant.

 

They laughed as they entered Gabriel’s house, and suddenly the world spinned around for Gabe, he found himself being pinned to the door and kissed hard for the eternity of three minutes.

 

“Liar.” Gabe accused him, smirking and licking his own lips, chasing Sam’s taste.

 

“I’m not.” Sam defended himself. 

 

“You are, you said no sex but you kissed me so I’m not complaining.”

 

“Kissing is not sex, Gabe. I never said I wouldn’t kiss you. Now…” he opened the door, after Gabriel had unlocked it, “You promised me a Concord cake.”

 

They sat on the carpet with their backs to the couch, and ate the cake making eyes at each other. They also talked. They talked about their lives and it amazed Sam how easy he came to trust his most intimate memories with this funny weird man. He told Gabe about his childhood, the travels, the motels, the life on the road. He told him about his mom, he told everything Dean had told him about her, his memories… the thing he wished he actually remembered instead of stealing memories from his brother. And then he talked about John, his struggle with alcohol, his flaws but also his unconditional love for his children.

 

Gabriel listened, and then he talked about his parents. About how his dad had left when he was a teenager, he told him about his mom stopping talking to him when he came out. He talked about Castiel and his struggle with his sexuality. He confessed his fear of being alone, of never finding someone with enough patience and love to put up with him.

 

They eventually found a way to lighten the mood, and they were laughing in no time, forgetting about the challenge and the evil of the world. They drank beer and ate chips from the bag and talked some more.

 

They share their dreams and desires, the confessed their relationship goals, about the fact that they wanted to get married and, one day, have kids. But they talk about hypothetical relationships, never about what they had right there with them.

 

The night had never felt so small, the sun came up so soon it took them by surprise, it started to filter through the blinds and they discovered a new way of looking at each other. They saw for the first time, the color of their eyes in the morning sunlight. It won’t make them stop talking, though, they continued until Sam’s eyes started to falter.

 

“I gotta sleep for a couple of hours, Gabe.” Sam said apologetic.

 

“Can we sleep in my bed this time?” Gabe pleaded.

 

“Sure, Baby, but we have to set the alarm. Crowley’s gonna fire me if I get late again during rehearsal time.”

 

They removed their clothes, one at each side of the bed, drinking in each other’s bodies. Wanting, wishing but holding for the best. They laid next to each other dressed in only their underwear, Sam set the alarm and they cuddle, falling asleep the second their heads touched the pillows.

 

* * *

 

Dean arrived to the theatre seconds after Castiel had, he ran after him and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. They walked, arms brushing against each other, and even though Dean wanted to hug him and kiss him and touch him right fucking there, he took what he was allowed and savored it.

 

“We need to set a date, Cas.”

 

“I know, Dean. We’ll do it later.” Castiel agreed, pecking Dean and already turning to head to the back of the stage to check the progress of the new props and projections for the back of the stage.

 

“Hold on, Cas… just a couple of more seconds, please.” Dean took him by the elbow and made him turn around, “Can… can I spend the night at your place?”

 

Cas hesitated, “I don’t know…”

 

“C’mon, Cas! It’s been a week since I gave you the ring. How much longer are you going to punish me?” 

 

Cas took him by the waist and pushed him into an empty office, to talk privately, away from prying eyes. He tenderly cupped Dean’s face. “I’m not punishing, my love. I just need time…”

 

“Cas, I love you with all my heart,” Dean said, with pain in his eyes, “Three times I asked you to marry me. I gave you a ring… please, Cas, please forgive me!” he started to kneel but Cas stopped him.

 

“Dean… I’ve already forgiven you… I’m just…” 

 

“Punishing me because I’m an idiot.” Dean finished for him.

 

“Maybe.” Castiel conceded.

 

“I see… is there anything I can do to make it stop?”

 

“Maybe…” but he gave nothing more.

 

“Well? Tell me!”

 

“Let me pick the date, let me plan the wedding… give me a kiss and some flowers and chocolates and… I don’t know, you can figure out the rest…”

 

“Okay.” Dean smiled relieved. 

 

“Can I pick  a cake for our wedding too?” Cas teased.

 

“Oh, no! I draw a line there, mister. I don’t care if the wedding has millions of pink flowers (please, don’t) or if you choose a pirate theme, but  _ no  _ cake at the wedding… we have to have pie!”

 

Castiel laughed and hug Dean tight for the first time in what felt a million years, “Okay, Dean… pink pirates theme with a huge pie. Gotcha.” he said against his ear.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but could also feel the stone crushing his chest turn to sand and disappear, “Whatever you like, baby.” he held him by the shoulder and kissed him deeply.

 

* * *

 

When Castiel was walking to the control booth and began to coordinate the soundtrack and the light effects with the technicians, he managed to see Jess, Charlie and Ruby taking to Meg. He had turned his head to the right before climbing the stairs, where he could see Meg frowning and nodding.

 

“Is everything okay?” he cautiously asked.

 

“Yes, Cas. We were here just talking to Meg. She’s got something to say to you.” Jess encouraged Meg.

 

“I’m sorry.” Meg whispered.

 

The other women walked a few feet away, still in the same room, to give them some privacy.

 

“Are you really?” Cas doubted she really was.

 

“For being an ass and a shit friend? Yes, I am.” she sheepishly said.  

 

“Okay.” he agreed and turned to leave.

 

“Clarence!” she called out to him.

 

“Yes?” he crooked an eyebrow, waiting.

 

“I’m sorry… I should be happy for you.”

 

“You are jealous…” and that was not a question.

 

“I am…” she said, barely audible.

 

“Meg, you know I’m not into girls. If I was you’d be probably my first choice. But I’m not. I love you as a friend, you know that.” she nodded “Then why?”

 

“I don’t know… maybe the ring makes it final, I know I never stood a chance but you can’t blame me for hopping. You’ll marry him and that’s the end of my dream.”

 

“But, girl, there was never a chance regardless.”

 

“My head knows that, but…” she trailed off.

 

“But your heart doesn’t.” Cas ended for her. “I don’t know what to say, Meg.”

 

“It’s okay, Clarence. It’s not your fault.” she wiped a tear from her left eye, cheering herself a bit up, “And I am happy, in a way, that you found him. I’ll be over you… eventually.” she shrugged and let a smiled that didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Okay, Meg.” he hugged her before she left the room.

 

The girls joined Castiel in his corner, wrapping him in a three persons hug.

 

“Sad…” Ruby said.

 

“Yeah.” Cas agreed.

 

“She’ll be fine.” Jess assured.

 

“You are her gay crush.” Charlie stated, “We all have one.”

 

“You have a crush on a man?” Ruby asked, shocked.

 

“Yeap… I can be a little straight for Han Solo.” Charlie admitted.

 

They looked at each other solemnly, bursting out a common laugh that lasted good five minutes, leaving their stomachs aching from the effort.

 

“I need help, girls… would you help me find the perfect date for my wedding?” Cas hopefully asked.

 

They erupted into cheers and claps of hands, a new round of hugs were in order and only then they can start to brainstorming.

 

“We need to find a spot in between plays.” Ruby rapidly said.

 

“This one will have a gap in about six months, due to Crowley’s crazy schedule for the theatre.” Jess informed, aware of the extra contracts their boss had agreed to.

 

“Six months it is, then.” Castiel agreed.

 

“It’ll be a tight schedule but we’ll manage.” Charlie added.

 

“I’ll pick on Sam’s calendar to check on the actual days so we can organize it better. Let’s join for an after office and start the brainstorming.” Jess proposed.

 

Castiel looked at each of his friends in time and smiled contently. He was happier than ever. He planned to ask Dean to move in tonight. 

  
Time out was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us. We love every comment. And we love you back.
> 
> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.


	9. Sometimes moving out is not the best idea

“I’m exhausted” Gabriel said cuddling with Sam on the coach of Sam’s house after helping Dean move to Castiel’s house.

 

Sam snorted, planted a kiss on top of Gabe’s head and hugged him closer.

 

“From what? You moved two boxes.” Sam laughed.

 

“Two very heavy boxes.” Gabriel complained.

 

“They had pillows and socks.”

 

“They were heavy.” Gabe reiterated.

 

“Please...”

 

“They were!”

 

“Not!” Sam started tickling Gabriel.

 

“Yes, they were!” Gabe managed to pass the words through the giggling and laughing. He tried to wiggle from Sam’s arms but to no avail.

 

“Oh, were they?” Sam tickled him harder using his hands and mouth to reach his boyfriend’s ticklish places.

 

“Not… heavy… stop!” he finally conceded, removing himself from Sam’s arms to gather some air. Suddenly he ran from the couch area and stopping for a brief moment, he yelled “They were!” and tried to enter Sam’s room and close the door before Sam got to him.

 

He didn’t make it. Sam held the door open and tackled Gabe to the bed and straddled him, tickle attack already in process. Gabe laughs, and twists under Sam, trying to escape his boyfriend’s grab but Sam is stronger and heavier.

 

“Say it!” Sam stopped tickling for a moment, immobilizing Gabe’s hand by the wrists at the sides of his head.

 

“No.” Gabe stuck his tongue out.

 

“You asked for it.” Sam didn’t let Gabe’s hands go, instead, he started blowing raspberries on his stomach. 

 

“I give up! You win!... you win! Stop!” Gabriel breathlessly pleaded.

 

“Say it!” Sam ordered.

 

“They… were not… heavy boxes.” Gabe managed to say but Sam continued to tickle him.

 

“Say it!”

 

“Sammy… Sammy…!”

 

“God, I like that!” Sam laughed.

 

“You have a kink with your name… that’s weird, Winchester!” Gabe said trying to sit up straight.

 

“It’s not and I have more kinks.” Sam teased.

 

“Ooh, Tell me!” Gabriel practically drooled with the prospect of kink talk.

 

“Nopes, you have to figure them out… it’s funnier that way.” Sam shrugged, winking. “I’m hungry. Pizza, chinese, indian, mexican or burgers? In or Out?”

 

“In. I don’t want to leave the house today.”

 

“Okay, what is it gonna be then?” Sam wondered, carding the take out menus from the coffee table where they were now seated.

 

Gabriel took a quick look at the menus and threw them back on the table. He knew all those places and hated most of them.

 

“I’ll cook.” Gabe offered.

 

Sam glanced at the kitchen. “I think I have beers, half a lemon and eggs. I don’t know about you, but I’m not in the mood for lemony eggs. If you’re gonna cook we’ll have to leave the house for supplies.”

 

“Not gonna happen. Pizza it is.” Gabe decided.

 

“Okay, toppings?”

 

They settled for three pizzas, a pineapple, a meat lover fully loaded and a veggie supreme, and have leftovers for breakfast the next morning. You can blame pineapple pizza for that. Also Sam’s veggie preferences. And the fact that the do like eating a lot.

 

The pizzas were delivered and they ate at Sam’s kitchen table. They continued the conversation about their lives that had started a few weeks prior and had never really stopped. That night they talked about pranks given and received.

 

“Cassie is not good at receiving pranks. He gets really mad and then retaliation is terrible. I stopped pranking him when he was sixteen. He’s a mean pranker. Once he filled all my shoes with honey… all of them!” he had to stop because Sam was bent in two with laughter, “Don’t laugh, it was traumatic, half of them ended up in the trashcan. They were nice shoes…” 

 

“Dean is the king of pranks, but don’t you ever tell him that because you’ll never see the end of it.” Sam filled two cups with freshly brewed coffee and they moved to the couch.

 

Gabriel sat first, “Can I have irish coffee?” he pouted.

 

Sam laughed, shaking his head, but bringing the whisky pouring a good amount in both mugs. 

 

“Irish coffee for the two of us. We deserve it.” Sam sat next to Gabriel and looked at him with a serious expression.  “There’s something I want to tell you.”

 

“Do I have something in my teeth?” he showed his teeth and used his tongue to check for food trapped in between, “It’s your fault, you and your veggie pizza.”

 

“I’m serious, Gabe.” the shorter man shot his mouth soundly, so Sam went on, “I know it’s too soon. This is what? Our sixth, seventh date?” he waited for confirmation.

 

“Sixth.” 

 

“Sixth. But we’ve known each other for longer than that.” Sam placed his hand over Gabe’s knee.

 

“Almost since Cas started dating Dean.” Gabe recalled.

 

“Yes, and I always thought you were cute.” he squeeze Gabe’s leg.

 

“Hey! I’m not cute… I’m handsome as hell.” Gabe complained.

 

“You are both, Baby. Now, shut up, I’m trying to say something.” Sam pleaded and Gabriel made a motion with his head for him to continue. “What I mean is that… I know it’s too soon, but… I think I’m falling in love with you.” Sam babbled, stumbling over his own tongue, rushing before he’d lose his resolution.

 

The rush of blood through his veins made him dizzy, blind and deaf with white noise. Sam was convinced that that was the reason for the lack of acknowledging from Gabe’s part, not that he didn’t really said a thing yet. When the thud of his heart lowered its noise, Sam realized Gabe was actually quiet. Too quiet. There was a dark light in his eyes that Sam had never seen before. It was fear, Sam was sure. 

 

Dean had always said that Sam was the brain of the family and now Sam wanted it to be true with all his heart. It’d take a genius to figure out how to take back everything he had said in the past five minutes. He could blame it on the too loaded irish coffee. He could blame it on the joy that Dean’s face showed when he was loading the boxes with his belonging into his new home, the one he’d share with the love of his life. None of that would work, though. He had been straightforward with his feelings and now he wasn’t ready to find out how long it’d take to gather all the pieces of his heart, after it shattered when Gabriel got off his stupor and reject him. 

 

“Gabe?” Sam’s trembling voice asked, “Please say something.” he pleaded to Gabe and to God.

 

Gabriel stood still, his eyes fixed in Sam’s but seeing through. Whatever decision he had made, it was not what Sam had expected.

 

“I… I… I’m sorry.” Gabriel stood up and rushed to the door. 

 

Sam couldn’t find the way to make his legs work. Gabe turned around with a hand on the doorknob, tears were free falling, “I’m sorry.” he choked out, feeling his heart shutter to pieces when saw the pain in Sam’s face. He gathered strength from somewhere unknown, he opened the door and left.

 

Sam remained in the same spot, unable to move or to even feel. He didn’t want to feel, didn’t want to know why. All he knew was that he lost his chance. He hated himself. Eventually his eyes rebelled and tears started to flow, in little hiccups first and free water fall later. Sam covered his face with the palm of his hands and cried. He punched his own chest and tugged his hair. Any physical pain was preferable to the pain of the heart. He curled on himself, hugging the cushion where Gabe had laid his head the night before and crying he fell asleep. 

 

**

 

The sun filtered through the curtains and Sam hated it. He hated being awake and hated being alone. Sam Winchester hated himself.

 

He called in sick for the first time in years, saying he had the flu and they bought it. He wasn’t ready for anyone to know what had happen, not even his brother. He eyed the bottle of whisky he had used for the irish coffees the night before and toyed with the idea of emptying it in one gulp. He decided against. Moving was hard enough, and even getting to the bathroom and grabbing some water proved to be a monumental effort. He couldn’t think of anything else but to re live last night conversation over and over. But he found nothing, he couldn’t find what he had done wrong. He had been convinced that Gabriel felt the same, or at least close enough. He couldn’t understand what had happened.

 

He shut the curtains, turned off his phone and laid down to sleep. At first he thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all, then he found out that if he cried enough, his eyes would be tired and sleep would come easier. 

 

He woke up and drank a gulp of warm water he had kept by the coach, he started his phone again and it began to jump with notifications, missed calls, texts, What’s up messages, Facebook and Twitter notifications. He ignored them all, except for the ones from Dean.

 

He winced at the light of the screen, and sniffed as he read Dean’s first teasing text, “Skipping work to have sex with your boyfriend?”, he read the next few texts where the worry in Dean’s tone became increasingly more evident, “Come on, Sammy, pick up your phone!”, turning into a desperate, “If you don’t call me or text me in the next 30 mins I’m going to your place.” 

 

Sam checked the time on the message and then on the phone. The text was sent 35 minutes before. He didn’t want to talk to anyone but he knew Dean would never take  _ no  _ for an answer so there was nothing he could do to stop him. He grabbed the throw blanket he’s used to keep on the couch and curled underneath it, still wrapping himself around the cushion. 

 

He was dozing out when the door suddenly busted open. 

 

“Shit, who died in here?” Dean dramatically said and went straight to open the windows. When some sunlight entered the room, Dean saw him on the couch, a pathetic shadow of his baby brother. “Sammy? Are you okay?” he asked, while kneeling next to him, noticing the whisky and the water, side by side, on the coffee table. He also noticed two mugs of cold, old coffee.

 

Sam didn’t reply, Dean sat on the couch and tried to remove the blanket from his face. “Are you sick?” he got no answer, not even a movement, “Come on, Sammy. You’re worrying me. Talk to me… what happened?” he managed to uncover his forehead so he took the chance to check him for fever, happy to find none. 

 

Sam tried to cover his head again and Dean snapped. “Samuel Winchester you tell me right this moment what happened or else!” he used his  _ mom  _ voice, it had always worked when they were younger. Fortunately it still seemed to work.

 

Sam removed the blanket from his head and looked up at Dean. His eyes were red and his hair a mess, there were trace of fresh tears on his cheek and some more forming. He opened his mouth to speak and a waterfall of tears began to fall again.

 

“Sammy, what the hell?” Dean rhetorically asked.

 

“He left. I…” the words got stuck in his throat, a lump of anguish preventing him from continuing. 

 

“Gabriel.” Dean said, fists clenching at his side.

 

“He… he left me…”

 

“He broke up with you?” he guessed.

 

“Worst… he said nothing and left.”

 

“Sammy, you know I suck at guessing. C’mon, here, sit.” Sam sat and the blanket fell on the floor. Dean made a face, “We’re gonna fix whatever this is, I promise. But first, shower… you reek.” 

 

Sam crossed his arms and pouted, “I don’t want to.”

 

“Yeah, well, tough luck… you’re gonna.” Dean tugged him up and pulled him to the bathroom. “I can’t talk to you when you smell, so take a shower and when you look like a person again, we’ll grab some food and talk.”

 

“I don’t want lemony eggs.” Dean was sure that that made sense in his brother’s head.

 

“I’ll go and grab some stuff from the market around the corner while you shower. Now, go!”

 

Sam didn’t find the strength to argue anymore so he went and did as told.

 

While on line in the market he called his fiancé. “I’m gonna kill your brother.”

 

“Hello, Dean… what did he do this time?” Cas answered, patience at full capacity again.

 

“Hi, baby, I’m sorry.” Dean sighed, “I don’t know yet but Sam said he left. My baby brother is a mess, Cas. He hasn’t showered, he hasn’t feed himself since I don’t know when. He’s crying, Cas, you know I can’t handle my brother crying. I found him curled in a blanket on the couch, lights off and curtains shut. The place was a fucking grave.” Dean made some muffled noises while he paid and resumed the conversation on his way back to the apartment. “I picked up some food and I’ll see if I can get something out of him. Could you please talk to your ass of a brother and see if he tells you anything?”

 

“Yes, Dean, I will.” Cas promised, “Gabe’s been acting weird and maybe this is the reason.” 

 

“Thanks, Cas. I love you. Call me if you have any information, please.”

 

“Sure thing, Dee, I love you too.”

 

Dean was already at the apartment door, he sighed and opened the door, going straight to the kitchen, putting everything he had bought away.  He ventured to the bathroom and knocked on the door, listening to the water falling on the shower. 

 

“Are you okay?” there’s a sound that Dean thought meant yes, “I’m starting the food. Come to the kitchen when you finish”

 

Dean was finishing a chicken sandwich for Sam when he appeared at the door wearing pajama pants and a black v neck.

 

“Come on, Sammy, sit” he put a plate with the sandwich in front of Sam, along with a glass of water. “After you’ve eaten something, we’ll talk about what’s going on.” 

 

Sam won’t say a word, eyes almost shut from crying too much. Dean looked at him from across the table, taking a bite of his own sandwich, he wasn’t hungry but he knew it was easier to make his brother eat when he was eating too. Dean had never been the one to talk about feelings but this was his brother, the one he’d go to the moon and back for. If Sam needed to talk about feelings, for fucks sake, Dean would do it for him.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he hang up with Dean, Cas took his keys and left their apartment to pay Gabe a visit. He knew his brother, he could deflect over the phone but his eyes never lie.

 

“Hello, brother.” Castiel’s gravely voice surprised Gabriel.

 

“Hi, Cassie, what can I do for you?” Gabriel moved around some kitchen appliances, and started to chop onions confusing the hell of his sous chef. Anything to keep him busy and have an excuse for not paying attention to his brother.

 

“Sam.” three letters, one word, a thousand feelings.

 

“Yeah, what about Sam?” he managed to say when he regained movement after the shock that caused him the simple name.

 

“Dean’s with him. We hadn’t hear from him in two days and he went to his apartment.” Castiel informed his brother, waiting for any kind of reaction, of recognition, of worry.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Gabriel started a burner and threw an unholy measure of butter to melt. 

 

“Gabe…” Castiel came closer, height difference menacing for anyone but for Gabe. “What happened?”

 

Gabriel looked at him as if he was crazy, “What happened with what?” he smirked, a fake smirk and still.

 

“Stop the fucking chopping and talk to me, dammit!” Castiel took the knife from the shaft, “Sam… what happened with Sam!”

 

Gabriel left the knife on the table with a little too much force, he held his hands in jars and looked straight into his brother’s eyes, “Nothing happened.” he said categorically.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.”

 

“So what you’re saying is that Sam is not curled in a blanket crying because of you.”

 

Gabriel let his arms fall at his sides and his eyes change, showing concern for the first time. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Cas confirmed.

 

“He can’ be that bad, can he?”

 

“He’s been crying and looked like a ghost, so we assume he hadn’t moved from the couch for a couple of days, not even for food.”

 

“Shit, it’s my fault. I’m a bastard”

 

“Cut the crap, Gabe, what the hell happened?”

 

“He told me he was falling for me and I freaked out and left.”

 

“Oh, Gabe, why?”

 

“I don’t know, okay? He’s awesome and I’m… I’m just me. He is…”

 

“Gabe,” Castiel interrupted him, “you’re an amazing person, and if he’s in love with you it’s his choice. You need to stop being stupid and tell him you feel the same for him.” Cas tried to reason, “You deserve to be happy, Gabriel.”

 

“Mother thinks differently.” he said mostly to himself, “I don’t deserve him.”

 

“Yes, you do. Now stop acting stupid and go talk to him or I’ll salt all your candies.”

 

“You wouldn’t…” he smiled for a brief moment remembering he had told Sam about Cas’ lack of line when it comes to pranks, “I don’t know, Cas, what if he…”

 

“Gabe, don’t lose this. It’d break both of you.”

 

* * *

 

Sam ate his sandwich in silence, not even lifting his eyes from the table. Dean didn’t know what to do. They moved to the couch, and he kept Sam’s company. Sam stared blankly at the TV so Dean surfs for something dull and boring, something like a documentary about the North Pole, something Sam would usually be wetting his panties for. Somehow, Sam’s head ended up lying over Dean’s lap and he let him. Dean read Castiel’s message, using his left hand to avoid Sam’s prying his screen. He felt his anger rise but tried to control it, he wouldn’t risk another session of  _ punished for asshole by Castiel _ . He texted him back, “I’ll kill him if he doesn’t fix this.”

 

When he looked down, he found Sam fast asleep. Dean carded his fingers through his brother’s damp hair, praying to their mom and dad for Sammy’s happiness.

 

Dean shook himself from his state of anger and texted Castiel.

 

D: He fell asleep in my lap.

C: Gabe’s in the middle of the restaurant kitchen crying.

D: Good, he deserves it.

C: He’s still my only brother, Dean. He was stupid but I don’t think he deserves it.

D: You didn’t see Sammy.

C: I can imagine.

D: I’ve never seen him like this.

C: Love makes us do stupid things, sometimes.

D: I know :(

C: I’m leaving the restaurant. The night shift is starting and Gabe’s cooking like a maniac.

D: He’s working?

C: Well, he’s yelling to the staff. I’m not sure that qualifies as working.

D: You wanna come here? I don’t want to leave Sammy.

C: Are you sure? Won’t my presence make things worse?

D: He’ll be seeing you no matter what. We’re gonna get married.

C: I’m on my way baring gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us. We love every comment. And we love you back.
> 
> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.


	10. Say it

Twenty minutes later Castiel arrives with food opening the door with his own key. He went to the kitchen to leave the bag he was carrying and went to Dean pecking him softly on the lips. 

 

“How’s he?” he asked sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Dean and kissing the top of Dean’s head.

 

“He hadn’t woke up, I don’t know what to do. He hadn’t say a word.” Dean tried to keep his tone even, low so not to disturb his brother’s sleep.

 

“Just be here and be as supportive as ever, Dean. Gabriel will come to his senses. You have to understand, Dean, my brother never had anything the easy way, everything was hard work for him and that marks a person. Sam and Gabriel fell for each other and Gabe freaked out because he thinks that he doesn’t deserve him.”

 

“For once he’s right. And yet, I can’t control who my brother loves.”

 

“Dean.. could you please stop saying things like that about my brother?”

 

Dean looked at him apologetically, “I’m sorry, Cas, you know I get all defensive when it comes to Sammy.”

 

“I know, Dee, but you keep forgetting he’s my brother. Think if I’d say things like that about Sammy.”

 

“Dammit, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry, Cas. What’s for dinner? I’m starving.”

 

“Chinese. I picked Sam’s favorite.” Dean pouted and Cas wanted to strip him right there and have him fuck him senseless. “Yes, Dean, yours too.”

 

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” Dean pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“Fiancé.” Cas corrected against his lips.

 

Sam stirred, and started to wake up.

 

“Hey, Sam.” Castiel greeted him.

 

Sam looked at him and tried to smile. He felt too tired, too numb and hurt to say anything or even pretend to socialize. 

 

“I bought chinese, all your favorites.” Sam shook his head “You need to eat.”

 

Sam shrugged, getting up and stumbling to the bathroom.

 

“C’mon Cas, help me set the table but first bring some beers.”

 

“You think it’s wise? He’s not okay.”

 

“Why? Because of the beer? He’s not me, Cas, he won’t drown himself in booze. He might loosen a bit though.”

 

“Okay, then. I’ll go get them.” Cas offered.

 

Sam returned and sat at the table. His hair was a mess and that was a first. Sam had never in his lifetime had left his hair unattended. 

 

“How you’re holding it, Sammy?” Dean asked.

 

“Not doing it.” Sam said automatically.

 

“I can see that. You need a comb?” Dean ventured, silly subjects were better than nothing if it made him talk.

 

“What?” Sam asked confused.

 

“You’re hair’s a mess, never seen ya like that before… I’m worried.”

 

“I don’t know what to do with my life. How to feel. How to stop hurting. Trust me, I couldn’t care less about my hair.”

 

“See? Right there, that’s why I worry, because you’ve never stopped caring about your hair.”

 

Cas brought the food to the table, holding a beer in Sam’s direction. Sam declined.

 

“Can I have a Coke, please?”

 

“I’ll get it.” Dean ran into the kitchen, almost out of breath.

 

Castiel followed him, “Dean, stop it!”

 

“What? Why?” he asked grabbing the soda for a shelf in the fridge.

 

“He needs time, he doesn’t need his brother to force the talk out of him.”

 

“I didn’t… Okay, I’ll stop.” he agreed.

 

Castiel smiled and kissed his temple. “Let’s go and eat.”

 

They eat in silence, none of them risking to force Sam to say something he wasn’t ready to share.”

 

“Did you talk to him?” Sam surprised them by asking.

 

“Yes, I did, Sam.” Cas admitted.

 

“So… you know…”

 

“Yes, Sam, he told me.” Castiel honestly answered.

 

“And?” Sam was dying to know.

 

“You need to talk to my brother.”

 

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” Sam took a nervous sip of his Coke wishing he had taken that beer.

 

“Sam, trust me, you have to talk to him.” Cas insisted.

 

“No, you see. I don’t get it. Everything was good… perfect… maybe that’s why? It was too perfect, wasn’t it?”

 

“I don’t know how perfect it was, Sam, but I know you need to talk to Gabe.”

 

“Yeah, maybe some other time. I’m not hungry anymore. Thanks for the food, Cas.” Sam said already on the way to his bedroom.

 

Cas and Dean remained seated, looking at each other and picking their food. Dean took a swig of his beer and open his mouth to say what Cas already knew he’d say.

 

“I know, Dean. I know. Look, we can stay tonight but in the morning I’ll go home. But we can’t allow ourselves to skip the play like he does.”

 

Dean nodded, he knew Cas was right, they have their jobs to go to and they could take care of Sam in their free time.

 

They went to Dean’s old bedroom, the old double bed looked like an oasis to the parched men. Dean undressed Castiel and began kissing him everywhere until he was a mess of need and panting noises. Only then Dean removed his clothes and, kneeling on the edge of the bed opening himself, making a show for his fiancé. Castiel watched open mouthed the way Dean’s fingers passed through the rim, teasing himself. He grabbed the lube from the pocket of his jeans and started slowly preparing Dean to receive him, moaning and whimpering from his fingers only. Cas leaned on, two fingers deep into Dean, held him by the chest with his other hand and whispering on his ear, “You are beautiful like this, Dean and mine… only and forever mine.” and the words made him moan even louder. 

 

Dean turned them around, straddling Cas’ thighs, “Cas I don’t want to make much noises. He’s right next to us and sad.”

 

“Then hurry up and kiss me.”

 

Dean pecked him and without breaking eye contact he lowered himself onto his cock, he bite his lips to avoid moaning, Dean gasped as he got fully seated into Cas’ dick, still holding his gaze, Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas with passion. Without breaking the kiss he started moving in a slow sensual maddening pace. They both went crazy.

 

“I won’t last, Dean… your show was very successful.” Cas took Dean’s cock and started stroking counterwise. A few strokes later they were coming barely seconds apart, Dean only one or two pumps behind. 

 

They kissed passionately, thirsty for all the kisses they didn’t share the days they were apart, they made a mess on Cas stomach and on Dean’s ass. “We don’t have a towel, Dean.”

 

“Don’t care. Use my T-shirt, I’ll steal one from Sam tomorrow.”

 

Cas cleaned them and then they cuddle. Dean needed to be held so he was the little spoon for the night.

 

* * *

 

Sam stayed in his room, sleepless and staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell had happened. Again and again. Love was not the issue there, Sam was convinced that Gabriel loved him.  He saw it… he saw it in Gabe’s eyes, in his actions. Gabriel liked him. Question was, yet again, what the hell had happened? The dates stubbornly passed through his memory over and over, in detail. The bastards. He looked for clues, for hints that could tell him he was wrong. At five he fell asleep, exhausted, with a smile in his face and the eyes full of tears that got tired of falling.

 

The knock on the door and the bright light coming from the window were not welcomed, at all. 

 

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean screamed from behind locked door, “It’s noon! I gotta go to the theatre!” he almost fell into the floor when Sam opened the bedroom door.

 

“Go Dean… I’ll be here.” Sam made a ghost line towards the bathroom.

 

“Okay, kid.” Dean said once again in paternal voice, “There’s food on the stove, eat, brush your hair. Watch TV or read, do something!”

 

“You don’t have to worry, Dee, I’ll eat something.” Sam promised.

 

“Okay, I’ll come back after work. Any messages for Jess?” he tested.

 

“No, she’s a fine director, she can fill my shoes. Just… don’t make it hard on her and help with the rehearsal, okay?”

 

“Okay, then. You better eat or there’s not gonna be ice cream tonight.”

 

“Stop babysitting me, Dean.” Sam said from the bathroom door, brushing his teeth.

 

“I know… I know… I just want to be here.” Dean justified himself.

 

“Okay, Dee, see you tonight.”

 

Dean nodded and headed to the front door, “I’ll bring food, anything you want?”

 

“Anything but pizza.”

 

The moment Dean left the apartment, Sam sat on the floor, away from the spot he had used with Gabriel. The food was good but he wasn’t particularly hungry. He surfed the channels for something he liked and left it on a informational channel trying to make him buy a weird oven where he could cook a whole chicken with potatoes and vegetables in fifteen minutes. Daytime TV was terrible. He re ran the parade of thoughts and images, he didn’t even tried it, it just happened. Mechanically he took his phone out and fidgeted through the messages. The screen seem to mock him.  _ Gabriel _ , it read. It was sent last night, around three in the morning, so he was shocked when he answered it and got an instant message back.

 

G: Can we talk?

S: Now you wanna talk?

G: I can explain.

S: I don’t know

G: Please Sam. 

S: I still don’t...

G: Let me talk then you decide, if you want to kick me out of your life forever, I’ll respect your wishes.

S: OK

 

Sam got up to take his plate to the sink when there was a knock on the front door. He opened with the plate still in his hand, convinced it was the mail which was nonsense because they had a mailbox downstairs.

 

“I spent the morning in front of your building.”

 

Sam moved to make room for Gabriel to step in. Gabe stood there, by the door and looking at the floor. Sam hadn’t moved yet, too caught up with the whole  _ having the love of his life right there and not being allowed to touch or kiss him _ . 

 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel spoke, barely a whisper.

 

“You’ve already said that.” Sam observed.

 

“I know… Can… can we sit? Been out there on my feet since five.”

 

Sam took pity of the guy and held out a hand for Gabe to follow him to the dining table, he went to the kitchen to leave the plate and came back with two sodas. He handed one to Gabe and open the other for himself.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You wanted to talk, Gabriel.” Sam remembered him, amazed at the even tone he managed to keep and the tears that prickle in the corners of his eyes but held there, not falling just yet.

 

“I’m scared.” Gabriel finally said.

 

“Of what?” Sam took a sip of soda to keep his tears at bay.

 

“Of this.” he pointed at Sam and himself to show he meant  _ them _ , “I’m not good at this, I… I don’t deserve you.”

 

“That’s not up to you to decide.”

 

“You don’t understand, Sam, I always mess things up. I’m not good at relationships.”

 

“Still my decision.”

 

“It’s scary, Sam.” Gabriel honestly confessed.

 

“You’ve already said that.”

 

“If I invest myself in us and then you realize I’m not the man you thought I was and… God, if you decide to leave me… I won’t be able to live without you anymore…” tears started to cross Gabriel’s cheeks and Sam had to refrain from reaching out. He wanted Gabe to be with him, to be happy but before all that could happen, they needed to settle this.

 

“Gabe, I know who you are. You’re the most caring, feisty, stubborn, childish man ever and I don’t give a ratass. I want you. I want the whole package.”

 

Gabriel seemed to think for a while, worrying his lower lip and fighting more tears that fall anyway.

 

“What if you get tired of me?” He finally asked.

 

“What if  _ you  _ get tired of  _ me _ ?” Sam countered. 

 

“Sam, I couldn’t handle if you left me.” he sobbed the last word.

 

“So you left me first.” Sam said matter of factly.

 

“No… I never…”

 

“Yes, Gabe” Sam interrupted him, “I told you I was in love with you and you left me. I exposed myself and you just turned around not even saying a word… not even a joke. I could have handled a joke. For fucks sake, I could have even handle a  _ let’s be friends _ speech. But I was left exposed and alone.”

 

“I’m sorry. I wish I could go back and say something, I wish I could take all the pain you felt in the past couple of days, Sammy.”

 

“Then why…”

 

“I don’t know, okay? I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry!” Gabriel bursted out.

 

“For what?”

 

“For hurting you!”

 

“Yeah, that… I don’t need an apology.” Sam sneered.

 

“I don’t know what else to do.” Gabriel confessed.

 

“Say it…” Sam pleaded.

 

“Sammy…”

 

“Say it…” he said again, louder.

 

“I… I can’t.”

 

Sam stood up and turned his back to Gabriel, “Then leave for good. I’ll get over you someday.”

 

“I can’t…”

 

“Then say it, Gabe, please! Please make a choice. With or without me. No middles, no grays. Make up your mind!”

 

“I don’t think…”

 

“Don’t think.. Act!” Sam screamed.

 

“I…” he started to openly cry and words were lost.

 

“Go Gabe…” Sam said in a calmer tone, “there’s nothing else to talk about.”

 

“Sammy…” Gabe pleaded but didn’t know for what.

 

“Don’t call me that ever again!” Sam shouted, facing him once again, “Not ever again!” he grabbed Gabriel’s collar and shook him, “Ever, you hear me? You lost the right to use that name!”

 

“Sam!” Gabe cried out.

 

“What?” he spat the word to his face.

 

“It hurts.” 

 

Sam looked at his hands and released him, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t wanna leave…” he pleaded.

 

“Then say it.” Sam breathed out.

 

“I love you” Gabriel whispered. 

 

Sam sighed relieved, and looked at him in the eyes.

 

“What?” 

 

“I love you.” he repeated, louder this time. Proud even. Gabriel’s head was a mess of memories, good memories of Sam and his effort to give Gabe the perfect date, Sam’s face when he laughed, his eyes when he looked at him. This was it, this was what he had been dreaming for for years, this was all his mother had always told him he didn’t deserve because he was a pathetic little monster. He mentally said goodbye to evil mother and told her to shut up. Sam was his love, he loved him and was loved by him. He would fight for this with tooth and nails.

 

“Finally.” Sam cupped Gabe’s face, smiling through the tears.

 

“Go figure. I said it, Sammy.” he held his arms out, asking for a hug, and Sam was happy to comply. 

 

“Yes, baby, you said it.” 

 

They hugged for hours, not wanting to break the spell, afraid this was a dream. They kissed tenderly and eventually the pecks and licks of the lips became more heated and Sam realized he hadn’t showered.

 

“I need a shower, I smell.” Sam apologized.

 

“Okay, but I like smelly you.” Gabriel said, making Sam laugh and damn he had missed that  sound.

 

“Join me and I’ll show you how much I…” Sam paused, cupping Gabriel’s face with his big hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, “How much I love you.”

  
  
THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us. We love every comment. And we love you back.
> 
> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Team Free Love Big Bang 2016.  
> Art by Knowmefirst.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Banner] Table for 47](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735134) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
